hope of a jedi
by pretaxfrog4
Summary: The story of post Season 3 Ezra Bridger and his struggle against the empire
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmph" was that could be heard as the gagged and blinded man tried to speak to his captors. The terrified man struggled and strained against his restraints in a desperate bid to escape. For his action's he is rewarded with a slap across the face. Suddenly the potato sack that was on his face was yanked up and off his head and he is finally able to see the people who kidnapped him. Looking around he notices that he is in a cold and damp room with no windows, the light is provided from a small bulb that hangs down from the wall by its wiring. Focusing on the people he notices that there are three people in the room now staring at him, to his left there is a bulky man in Stormtroper armour with a standard m11 blaster grasped in his hands, to far right there is another man in all black with a SE-14r side blaster strapped to his right thigh, and finally in the centre an average man in Imperial admiral uniform with a standard side blaster on his right hip.

A strange garble of sound in the back ground could be heard by the man he and tries to zone into the source to figure out what it was. Realising that he is being spoken to he tried to listen in to the rest of the sentence "if you don't answer me" unable to hear the beginning of the sentence he gives a confused look to the speaker indicating that he had not understood. Everything goes black and a pain rifles through his face and blood dribbles down his lip from his nose. "I said you thick mother fucker, what is your name" the man still recovering from the shock says nothing and looks frightened at the men. The one to his right moves forward and rips out the cloth that was stuffed into his mouth and he moved back to resume his position as he mumbles something about how an empty mouth would help. The person who asked the question punched the captive in the stomach making his chair and in turn him fall to the ground. "answer me" the Chiss voice screams at him before slamming his boot down onto his exposed stomach knocking the wind out of him. Eyes bulging in fear from more pain he squeaks out a quiet "Wedge, my name is Wedge Antilles" he manages to sputter out. The main figure moves forward towards me in belief that he will be beaten again he cowers into the chair to move as far away him as possible. Instead the figure draws a knife and kicks the chair and Wedge onto his side and then cuts the rope holding his hands together behind his back. With his hands now free he moves them forward and rubs his wrists where the rope had been. As the figure sheaths the knife he offers a hand to pick him up, accepting the offer their hands connect and he begins to get dragged up before he starts falling forwards until his face connects with a knee. Tumbling down onto both of his knees the figure rams his hand forward around Wedge's throat and throws him backwards slamming against the wall. The main figure in Admiral uniform who Wedge assumed to be the one in charge starts screaming "where is your base" before connecting his blue fist to his face.

The beating continues for another five minutes before the other two men that had been side lined grab both of Fadil's arms and drag him out of the room and slam him onto a table and strap him down by his limbs. Pressing on multiple buttons behind Wedge the table that was parallel to the ground rotated around and held him upside at a slight angle. the table moves so quickly that his head lifts off from the table and slams down back into place. The man without Stormtrooper armour moves forward revealing a cloth and holds it over Wedge's face with his fists hovering next to his ears. Unable to see all he can do is listen to the sounds coming from the room. Until a wet sensation starts to form over his lips, the rag starts to soak up the water until it starts to seep down in a small trickle towards the opening over his nose before entering. He starts to freak out, his head starts thrashing around in a desperate bid to escape, as the slow tinkle of water continues into his nose he stops breathing and starts tossing around in a wild rage. Until the water stops, his face is lifted and the water spills out of his nose. His face is slammed down and the rag is placed over his face. His torture is going to be repeated.

In total Wedge endures another four-water boarding session, each lasting for no more than twenty seconds before having a few seconds to calm down and breath. The entire time not a single word is spoken, and the only sounds coming from a mouth is that of the garble and chocking sounds coming from Wedge. Finally, the main figure who had taken over since the Chiss Admiral had been left behind in the previous room asks a question "where is your base of operations. WHERE IS lieutenant Commander Bridger" in fright he realises for the first time why he was captured, they want to know where their base is, or do they want the location of Ezra? but why would they want Ezra. "I, I don't know, I don't the location of Commander Bridger" he manages to stutter. The main figure moves down so that his face is mere inches away from Wedges face. Taking in a good look he realises that the face is feminine, she had short shoulder level Brunette hair and dull brown eyes, in a firm yet quiet voice "bullshit" she whispers before she moves up and elbows him in the face before moving for the door, as she leaves she calls out to another stormtrooper and the one currently in the room "continue from where I left off. Have fun boys"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ezra's POV

The briefing room was unusually quiet, for a mission briefing there are usally more people in attendance. "hey Hera" I say as I enter she responds with her usual smile. "so what's this meeting about" glancing around I notice that there is only Rex, Hera, and a 4 other soldiers. "so what is this meeting about", Hera frowns slightly before starting. "ok this mission briefing and in turn mission is classified. Alpha Status and above on this base only is to know. Apart from myself no in this room holds this privilege" I start thinking to myself _holy shit, this is a high up mission, I wonder why none of the ghost crew is here_. "currently Lieutenant Antilles is being held captive by Grand Admiral Thrawn aboard his ship the Chimaera. Your mission is to locate and retrieve him, if he has revealed any secrets you are to erase any files containing any given intelligence. Jobs allocation. Commander Bridger will be team leader and will command the mission upon departure, Captain Rex you will be the second in command, if Bridger engages in combat with an inquisitor or is away from the team you will take up command until his arrival. Chopper will depart the team and retrieve and delete any intel gathered. Now for the introduction of the rest of the team. These three gentlemen" she states as she points in the general direction of the three soldiers "make up the rest of the team. Sgt Jones is the demo expert, Merlin and Smith are your fireteam support, all three are rebel commandos" All three give a crisp nod at the mention of their name. "now. Are the any Questions?" looking around I notice no one has there hand up and she continues "good. You leave at 0830 tomorrow morning".

The Next day, as I walk into the cock pit of the captured imperial T4 shuttle I notice how all of them are in Stormtrooper armour and Chopper has a new paint job of the standard empire black and red. Feeling the tug of the ship as we lift off and depart into hyperspace. "right everyone knows their job. Smith you will accompany Chopper, the rest will move to the cells to grab wedge. Jones you will blow the door, while Marlow will carry wedge if he is unable to move we will then move back to the shuttle and escape. If all goes to plan we should be in and out within 10 minutes, Smith you need to be back at the shuttle before we depart." He responds with a quick "yes sir" a small smile starts to creep up "good any questions or problems?" jones puts a hand up "sir I believe it would be better to rewire the cell door lock, it will take longer but it will be quieter" _his plan does make more sense than blowing up a door and alerting the base_ "good suggestion jones, if you think it will be quick enough then we'll do that"

As our shuttle lands in the hangar we all exit and depart to our tasks. Moving forward towards the cell im flanked by the three 'stormstroopers', approaching the officers in charge of the detainies will be the hardest part as we need to ask them for the location of I approach the officer at the computer I lift my hand up and move it past his face will saying "you will give me the cell number of Prisoner Antilles" he repeats after me "I will give you the location of prisoner Antilles. Cell number 1184" I give him a crisp smile trying to act the part "thank you lieutenant" as we make our way to the cell number I start getting anxious, hoping that this doesn't go to shit. As we approach the cell there are two troopers guarding the door "sith spit" I mutter, not two seconds later the guards are on the ground, I look behind and Rex and Marlow have their blasters raised. "shit on drills boys" I whisper yell towards them and we make our way to the door, Jones drops down to a knee and starts to rewire the cell, while Rex and Marlow are taking up defensive positions, the door slides open.

Smith and Chopper rush out of Thrawn's room right into the man himself, the Chiss looks down and smiles "hello rebel" before blasting a hole right in the centre of smith, chopper panicking starts to zap everybody, and in the confusion manages to escape around the corner "put the base on high alert and make sure that the prisoner does not escape" demands Thrawn.

As the group starts to run towards the shuttle the alarm starts to play. "Karablast" I yell and glance at the rest. Behind us a group of stormtroopers see us and one orders the rest to shoot at us while he gives away our postion, taking cover we start the team starts to return fire,Marlow slumps the unconscious Wedge against the the wall and starts firing, before long we've taken out the majority of the troopers and get up to move to the shuttle just as we are about to move troopers appear in front of us and start firing "Were surrounded" " yelled a frustrated rex. Looking around I realise that blasters aren't going to win this fight. I rip out my lightsabre and charge at the troopers blocking our exit "come on, follow me!" I jump into the air and bring my blade down upon my enemy, as I dance in between and past them I jab and slice at them leaving bodies in my wake, the others follow behind while Marlow carried wedge rex covered the front with me and Jones covered our rear. Dicing through the dozens of troopers we finally making it to the hangar we charge towards the fire blocking and reflecting bolts aimed at me and my men and redirecting them back towards the opposition. Taking care of the final troopers, I order my men to prep the ship for lift off, and start to protect the ship from the ramp. "is everybody on board" I scream into the ship jones replies with an annoying "no" grumpily I continue blocking the bolts waiting for Chop and Smith to return. Suddenly the door to my right opens and a black and red droid approaches and boards the ship, "Chop where's smith" "wap wap" "his dead? Are you sure!?" "wap wap waap wp Wapapap" "karablast, everyone's on the ship let's get out of here" the ship lurches forward and the ramp closes, I approach the cockpit just in time to see the blue of hyperspace. "hey, where's smith?" I hear from behind me, before I could respond chopper cuts in and explains "he says" I begin to explain before being cut off but Marlow, "yes I know what he said, his gone" I look down grimly at him, "sorry".

Landing was quick and medics rushed Wedge off the ship while went to the debriefing, it had only been four and a half days but I had forgot to mention the mission to anyone, _I'm screwed when Kanan finds me_ "oh well" I quietly mutter to myself as I split off from the rest as we have 30 minutes downtime before the meeting. I move to go to my room on base rather than the ghost, _I could have done better, ah him so stupid, I got smith killed I should have sent someone else with him to cover his back. But maybe that could of-_ I'm cut off by my train of thought by bumping into someone I look down and see the colourful hair of the rebellions residential artist… Sabine. "Ezra" she excitedly squeals and gives me a playful yet firm punch to the arm "and where in Manda have you been" she squints, "ahhh. I was on a mission" she looks at me dead in the eyes with a frown "and you didn't tell me!" as her volume starts to increase. "sorry?" I say with a shrug "sorry? You disappeared for four and a bit days Ezra!" she almost yells "we were worried, I was worried", I look down with a slight frown "hey it's alright I didn't tell you because I found out a few hours before hand, I had no time to tell you". Grumpily she looks up but smiles "what was this oh so important mission that you went on that you couldn't tell me about?", "sorry bean can't tell you that. Classified" she looks at me like I had just told her to fuck off "classified, come on tell me". "ah no Sabine I can't tell you… anyway I gotta go to the mission debriefing, I'll see you soon" as I wonder off she drifts to my side "I'll escort you there I got talk to one of the generals anyway" look down in with what probably look like a look of suspicion I simply gave an "ok" and we continued to walk in comfortable silence

Entering the briefing room and leaving Sabine behind I look around and see that I'm the last to enter "sorry I'm late" "its ok" I hear from a familiar voice, I look to the source and see Leia, "oh, hey princess" she looks at me and rolls her eyes in a fake look of disgust before smiling "I hate it when you call me that" I smile back at her "I know that why I do it" and gave her a wink. "ok gentlemen" she states as she looks at the room "and children" as she looks directly at me with a toothy smile. Giving a fake look of hurt I clutch my heart and smile back before she continues "let's get this debrief under way".


	3. Chapter 3

The steaming hot water flowed down my body as I scrubbed furiously to erase grime that layered me from the 10-day long stint on Tatooine. The job was Horrendous it was a solo mission to observe the Hutt and Empire interactions and assess whether they were hostile to each other or not. Due to the lack of well. Anything! I spent those 10 days in some cave a mile out from Jabbas Palace. Turning off the water and drying myself I shiver in memory of the food. It was slop I wouldn't have eaten while on the streets. Walking out in sleepwear I head to my room and collapsed on my bed Exhausted

But I couldn't sleep. I had an itch at the base of my head, as if the force was trying to tell me something. I sit up into my mediative position and tried to concentrate on the tugging sensation. But Alas, nothing is revealed. Sighing, I get up and change into a clean out fit my red shit and brown pants and boots should do muttering "I'll continue this outside" as I changed. Navigating through the endless corridors of Yavin base I finally exit onto the landing pad. Looking around for a suitable place to meditate I feel my way, following the force. Not paying attention to where I was I finally find the place, I go onto my knees and resume my mediative position and look at where I was. From where I was seated I had a view on the base and watched the rebels mill around completing their tasks, ships taking off and landing, the alliance stopped for no one, not even at a time like this. Closing my eyes, I slip into a deep meditation. _Focus on your breathing Ezra_ Inhale. Hold 1, 2, 3. Exhale. Hold 1, 2, 3. Inhale. Hold 1, 2, 3. Exhale. Hold 1, 2, 3. Inhale. I continued until I could no longer hear the noises of my surroundings, losing all sense of time and bearings, entering a state of utter relaxation. Perfect. I concentrate on the tug from earlier, probing it and sending questions into the force in hope for a reply. As I prod and probe I start to feel sickly, and anxious, if I were to open my eyes I fear that I would see the world spinning, trying to loosen and send my anxiousness into the force I am soon dragged into a force vision.

Random images start to flash around and dance in my mind, unsure if they are of the future or past, voices start to combine with sight. I start to hear voices "you were my brother Anakin", "I hate you!", "no I am your father" the images and voices start coming in waves, faster and faster to the point where I am no longer able to make sense of any of the information I'm receiving. Then it all sopped, everything went into an eternal darkness "help me Obi Wan Kenobi you're my only help" pierced a familiar voice. _Leia?_ And then a searing pain rifles through my head and I can't help but scream out in pain and clutch my head as I come out of my meditation before losing consciousness.

I wake up hearing the steady beeps from an unknown source, opening my eye lids I glance around and see the dull and bland white room of the Med Centre looking down I see I'm hooked up to various devices, I've got an IV line entering my left arm, heart beat monitor attached to my left pinkie and a face mask for oxygen. Using my right arm, I clumsily search for the button to lift up my bed into a more comfortable position, finding the button nothing happens, pressing and holding down. Again, nothing happens "stupid piece of kriffing junk" I mutter to no one in particular. Sighing I give up and lay there for but a few moments before being interrupted by the door opening "ah good I see your awake Mr Bridger" says a newly revealed Med Droid. "yep… ah how long was I out for?" you were in a coma for 6 days while you were missing for 2" seemingly stating to no one as it checked my vitals on the screen nearby, "really? I need to go talk to Kanan" it walked started to walk over and seemingly glared at me "I'm afraid Mr Bridger I can't let you leave" getting up I made my way past it "I don't care I need to go" before It could reply I walk through the door and away from the medical centre heading for Kanan's room.

Knocking multiple times to find no one in his was frustrating. Pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing I head for the ghost thankful that I wasn't put into a medical gown. storming up the ramp and entering the common room I find Hera and Kanan talking, "Ezra!" they both yelled in both surprise and shock, followed by Hera giving a quick hug before mothering me "why are you here? You should be in bed! Who let you out? Why didn't" "Kanan we need to talk" I cut her off before she could ramble any more. "ok kid lets go to my room" he says getting up, as we walk out I take one final glance at Hera and see the worry in her eyes.

"Ok Ezra what is it? Does this have something to do with the incident?" he says while crossing his arms. "yes!" I almost yell "no, I. I don't know" sighing, "Kanan I had a vision, it was the last thing I remembered before waking up in the med centre." "what do you remember", "I'm not really sure, there was a lot, and a lot that merged together, it was mainly bits and pieces, past and future I think" "is there anything you remember clearly" "yeah… I saw Kenobi and Skywalker fighting on some lava planet, and I heard Leia" "Leia!" he yelped in surprise "yeah. Leia, she asked for help from Obi Wan Kenobi." I watched him raise his right and stroke his chin "Kanan I don't really know what to do, what do you think it means?" "Ezra…" he says in a deep yet sympathetic voice. "I think you should go to the Med Centre" "but" "no buts Ezra I'm sure you got the base on panic looking for you" he chuckled. Frowning but accepting I made my way back.

Turning a corner, I bump into someone, "sorry" the feminine voice said, looking down I see the worried face of Leia "oh sith, sorry Leia", looking up she gives me a teary star worthy of Grand Moff Tarkin "Ezra! You kriffing idiot!" she shouted before tackling me into a hug. A few seconds go by before I wrap my arms around her, coming out of the shock of the hug, _she's not usually a touchy person._ She pulled back and looked up at me and before I knew it I feel the pain from her hand connecting with my face from her slap "I. wha" I managed to stutter before she pulled me into another burying her head into the crock of my neck "you kriffing idiot, you idiot" she repeated at least 7 times, each being said quieter than the last "I was so worried about you" she whispered, feeling a wetness in the crock of my neck I pull back and rest my hands on her shoulders "Leia, what wrong?" giving her a slight smile "you! You idiot" she said while half-heartedly slapped my right arm, "I've got the medical droid saying you woke up and ran off!" she half shouted. Seeing her tears about to burst their banks I try cheering her up "I didn't know you cared about me princess" giving her a half smile. We stand in silence while she stares at me in sad contemplation for what to say, "I, I. Of course, I care about you Ezra" she states lowering her head and stares at the ground. Cupping her check with my left hand she pushes check further into my hand enjoying either the warmth or the closeness coming from my hand as I stroke her check with my thumb. "hey" I whisper, but she doesn't look up, moving my hand down to her chin I lift her head up "hey" I whisper "hey" she croakily whispers back, "Leia, I'm fine, I'm alright." I sigh "I didn't mean to worry or scare you I just had to talk to Kanan, I certainly didn't mean to upset you". Not looking away she pulls me into one final hug as her hands wrap around my neck my arms around her waist. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away and she wipes any remaining tears away and looks up with her confident Princess persona "ok let's go get you back to the medical centre" she says bearing a wide toothy smile. "yes M'lady, show me the way" I smile back, as we walk in comfortable silence she slips her hand into mine, thankful that no one was around to see it


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I was in an imperial cell, a standard one. Dull lights, metal bed, no windows. but it felt different. Colder than usual. It feels similar to that of an inquisitor but the hate was more. More pronounce, easier to feel.

The door slid open. To reveal the familiar hideousness of the 5th brother. "why if it isn't the young Padawan" he stated as he slowly descended the steps, "why do you want Mr fish" he glared at me before laughing "boy! You won't be so smug when I'm done with you!" suddenly I felt a grasp around my neck and I was dragged into the air, pulling me forward he proceeded to punch me repeatedly in the face until blood could be seen dribbling down and splattering on the ground, he grabbed my limp form and dragged me into another room, I blacked out along the way.

Waking up I see his smug face glaring at me "why oh why does lord Vader want you? There is far more I could offer in your place" he squinted. "I don't know maybe it's because he can stand looking me" I chuckled. "Ahhhhh!" screaming out as electricity soars through my body. My body starts convulsing try to move away from as my muscles spaz from the electrical input. The pain stops for but a few seconds so I can catch my breath before resuming. "AHHHH!" "FUCCKKKKKKK!". Over my own screams I can hear him laughing in amusement at my pain. Time seemed to of lost all meaning, I mean I could have been tortured for hours, days or minutes I had no idea. When it finally stopped he looked me, "what is the location of your base" "up your arse" the pain resumed.

From what I could tell or at least believed it had been three days, three days of excruciating pain, most of it consisted of beatings (from the fifth brother to his own amusement) and electrical shocks, however the few times that he had sent in the ITO torture droid had been the worst, injecting and spraying acids, surgical cuts for maximum pain, so on and so forth. He was always asking the same questions, day in day out, whenever I had a few moments of peace "what is the location of your base". But one day I guess he was either bored or frustrated, when I continued to reveal any information, only giving screams of pain or smug responses, he just screamed at me, punched wide and across my right cheek, and ripped out his Lightsaber, he let the red light filling the room in ominous light, he yelled again except this time he slashed he sliced his saber up and across my face (similar to Kylo Ren's scar if it was smaller. I screamed out in pain, as the blade burned my skin, I ended moaning in pain, with my head collapsed against my chest unable to lift it to any degree, exhausted and too battered to care I moaned in pain till I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up some time later, the Stormtroopers assigned to guard my cell refused to say anything, I had no Idea if I was out for hours or days, but even if I was out for weeks my weak body was still unrefreshed and infection had started to seep into my many open wounds. With knowledge of me being awake the brother walked back in. this time he walked in with a single syringe, not saying a word he walked up and stabbed it into my neck "ah! You don't need to be so rough!" he smiled at my comment and walked out.

"Ezra honey! I need help with the hyper drive" yelled an audibly frustrated Hera "coming", exiting my room on the ghost I made my way down the hall and into the cockpit and glance at Hera, "hey" "hey" she sighed, "I've been working on the drive for the past half hour but nothing seems to work" "no problem" bending down I lay on my back and scoot under the controls, "aha, hmmm, I think I" the whirr from the hyper drive fills the room "…got it" "ok let's go see what everyone is doing in the common room ok? I'll meet you there" "yeah no worries" I say already at the door, walking down the hallway I quickly swing into the fresher and relieve myself, walking out I see Hera coming out of the cockpit, she smiles then it drops and her mouth opens into pain and shock, and the sight of the saber in her chest fills my eyes. Her body drops to the ground as the blade is pulled out, I now see Vader walking towards me, in shock I tumble back and scoot backwards not looking behind me focusing my gaze at the machine in front of me. The door opens up and I scoot in "Ezra what's wrong" I here Sabine say before she lets out a gurgling sound before I see her body fly past me into Vader's blade "Noooo!" getting up I use the force to pull her blasters to me to compensate for my lack of saber. I blast at him as Kanan runs at him and engages In a tight fight, I stop firing in fright I might hit him, the fight is fierce but Kanan is losing, block high, block low, blow high again, their blades get locked and Vader starts pushing down, as the lasers grow closer to Kanan Vader releases grip with one hand and instead uses it to grab Kanan by the throat, his eyes and mine grow wide is shock before Kanan is slammed against the wall and impaled by a blade, in furry Zeb charges "Zeb wait no his!" I try to say, but it was too late, his head falls off and tumbles towards me, "you are weak boy! Too weak to save your friends, too weak to stop me… you. Are. Pathetic!" I scream up and call Kanan's Lightsaber towards me I charge at him and with all my might I attack, we exchange blows, the evenly matched duel was a never-ending fight, then I drop my blade, shock spreads through me almost as fast as the erupting pain from my stomach, looking down I drop to my knees then collapse onto my side "pathetic, even more so then your master" he brings down his blade for the final time.

"Noooo!" I scream as I open my eyes "what the. Where am I" looking around I notice that I'm still in my cell, _was it all a dream? Vision? Nightmare!_ It must have been whatever was in that needle, I was hallucinating.

Boom! The blast as the from the explosion rocketed my cell, I sigh. Just another Hallucination, just like the past 50 or so. The door slips open and I see Zeb and Kanan. Again. Once it was an exciting scene, but now I was used to it, eventually everyone would die and I would back up in my cell. "Karablast" I hear 'Zeb' say. I'm realised from my table and I collapse down, before I could hit the ground I black out.

Waking up to the sight of the med room aboard the ghost was both relieving and unnerving, Kanan walks in with a slight smile "you had us worried kid, thought we would never see you again" glaring at 'Kanan' I hear the rest of the crew waltz in "Hey kid" I hear 'Zeb' say and Hera comes over attempts to hug me.

Kanan's POV

Hera runs over to hug Hera throwing her arms around he freaks out, he lands a square hit on Heras left cheek, she stumbles back in shock and pain, he gets up and forces pushes all of us back against the wall. What's wrong with him why is he doing this "Ezra" Sabine yells "what the hell" "GO AWAY!" he screams, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD 5th BROTHER!" _what?_ "kid what are you on about" Zeb yells at him angrily. "I know this isn't real! Just let me wake or just make them die already!" "Ezra…" Hera mumbles on the verge of tears. Taking swift action, I order everyone out of the room.

As soon as we exit the med room and make our way to the common room Hera collapses in my arms and cries, Sabine. Zeb look down saddened by the recent event, even Chopper sounded saddened if the tone of his sounds were anything to go off. Everyone stays quiet for the first few minutes until Sabine spoke up "what did they do to him… what are we… going to do. She said quietly, almost whispering. "I-I don't know Sabine, I think they put him under Hallucinogens, he believes that we are fake, a figment of his imagination and that we are all going die…" nobody responded "I'm going to talk to him. Alone" "Kanan. Do you really think that is wise, especially after what just happened" Hera whispered "I agree with Hera, Kanan your close but he sees you as a father, he can cry and but…? I don't know I just think I would be better off talking to him" Zeb and Hera nodded to Sabine's statement. Sighing, I look around and see that they both agree with her "fine, but if anything happens just yell ok" "yep".

EZRA'S POV

"wake up, Wake UP!, WAKE UP!, WAKE UP!" I scream at the wall, "why won't I wake up" I cry at barely a whisper, _why won't I wake up,_ why am I not waking up, this isn't normal, it should be over already, everyone should be dead, I should have been in my cell by now, is it some new drug? Is it. My thoughts are interrupted by 'Sabine" walking in with, she's in her armour and has a cup of something, but based on the smell it's probably hot chocolate (yes it's a real Star Wars thing), she sits down at the end of my bed and hands me the cup I ignore her gesture, although it probably tasted heavenly the further I slip into comfort the more their deaths with hurt. Sighing she puts the cup down on a chair "Ezra you know you can trust us right" "I know I can trust you! The real you not this hallucination of you" "I-I, Ezra this is real, you need to believe me" "yeah, that's what you always say" she looks disappointed and stares off at the ground "I heard what you said. If this was fake shouldn't we be dead by now" "I" she makes a good point, why isn't everyone dead, why am I still here. Sitting up she heads for the door "come on let's go to my room" "I don't want to go to your room". She looks at me and sighs. Again. "fine then, where do you want to go" what? "what?" "I said where do you want to go" this doesn't usually happen, most of the time everything just happens, I never think about where I go, I just move there or I'm made to go there, it's not an option. "I-I. Cockpit, I want to go to the cockpit" "ok then, let's go"

"can you please leave" Not saying a word Sabine gets up and heads out of the Cabin. Staring at the blue and white I start to think back about why I was still here and what was happening, I constantly found myself being pulled to the same question _what if this is real_ what if I really did escape and on the ghost. I sit there in contemplation for what seemed like hours until I was interrupted by the sound of the cockpit door opening and the feeling of a hand resting on my shoulder, "kid. Ezra. Talk to me" said the voice of Kanan. "Kanan, I, I want to believe. I really do but I don't know, I don't know what is real anymore" letting go he sits next to me in the co-pilots seat, "can you feel my force presence?" it was a simple question and something simple to do, but I had yet to do it in the past. Reaching out I feel the presence of all those in the ship. Sabine. Hera. Zeb and… Kanan. He was really here, really next to me. And I… I was really free. So, overcome with emotions I collapsed into his embrace and sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. "thank you Kannan, thank you for always being there for me"


	5. Chapter 5

"that's fucking bullshit and you know it Hera" I yell at her in a blunt voice "3 kriffing months. I can't fight actively for 3 months!?" she looked down and away unable to meet my eyes as I lay on the bed in the medical centre on Yavin. "Ezra. I don't like it either but its doctors' orders, he says you need to rest, both physically and mentally" "I. I know Hera, it's just its 3 months. It's such a long time, what am I supposed to do?" looking up she exhales deeply "I don't know, for now you are to spend the next week resting, that means no straining or physical work. After that I don't know, we might get you to train the recruits and some lower ranks on various things" "can I at least leave this bed?" I say as I try my best to make 'Lothcat eyes' and look cute. Chuckling she turns around and starts to walk off "yes Ezra. You may" pumping my fist in the air I rocket off the bed and out the centre.

Not really jogging but not quite slow enough to walk I rush back to my room, _I can't believe that they made me wear a gown_ tugging at the fabric, not paying attention to where I was going I bump into someone wearing a green and white jumper "sorry" I mumble as I move past but a hand resting on my shoulder forces me to stop and look up to see the face of Kallus. "Ezra can we talk?" looking around to spot anyone to get me out of here I sigh "yeah sure, just let me get of this" chuckling he moves his arm out in gesture for me to move, taking the hint, I make way to my room and get dressed in casual black shirt and brown pants and boots. Walking out I follow him as he guides me to a secluded part of the base with no one around, still in fear from my recent torture I look around anxiously scared of what he might be planning. I'm not sure if he noticed my facial expression probably displaying a general look of unease or we actually reached his intended destination he stops and stares at me thinking of what to say.

"Ezra. I wanted to talk to you about our history" what's he up to "and I wanted to apologise fir my actions, I thought the Empire was right but I was wrong." "Kallus, why are you brining this up, I thought we had already forgiven and forgotten, "Yes well, it's just that we've never had a formal discussion, just the 2 of us" "ok" "back to where I was, I wanted to apologise for my actions and hope what I've done help makes up for the fact "it doe's Kallus, you have well and truly made up for it by being Fulcrum" "and I. I wanted to thank you" "thank me?" "yes, I wanted to thank you for when you tried to rescue me, for believing in me when other didn't" I go to say something but he motions for me to stay quiet "I heard what they said Ezra, they told me apart from Garazeb you were the only one to believe in me, even when the others didn't even so much to try and rescue me". Looking away I shrug "it was nothing really" _it wasn't,_ he shrugs and walks off "if you ever need to talk Ezra I'm always free" he laughed as he turned the corner and out of sight. _That was weird…_

1 week later

She wasn't joking when she said I was going to train the newbies, well they weren't all newbies, just newbies to ground fighting. Out of my class of 15 I recognised none, they were from other squadrons I assumed. As the day dragged on and my classes rotated around I started to get more and more annoyed at those who couldn't grasp basic concepts like shooting. For the umpteenth time, I yell at the same group of 'learners' "AIM! BREATH! SQUEEZE! PULL! KILL! BREATH AGAIN! Fuck they are annoying they make me want to grab their gun and shove the barrel in my mouth and aim breath squeeze. I don't think it's because they are mentally inadequate to learn these concepts, but it's because they are being taught by a 17-year-old 'child', they don't believe that I'm correct because I'm not older than them, even though they are no older than 25.

Then the main trouble maker misses again, from what I've noticed is that he's a show off that isn't that good, he likes to brag about his accomplishments but blames others or his equipment for his mistakes. For example, today he bragged about his bullseye he got but blamed the rifle he was using for the 15 shots he had completely missed prior. And he especially doesn't like being told what to do by a "child" as he called me. "Alexander I swear to god if you don't shut up and hit the target" I yell at him, "and what are you going to do _sir!"_ he says that last part in ratty snide way, looking at him I cross my arms in contemplation as to what to say, he looks around at everyone as if to soak up encouragement to continue, he does, he doesn't like me "why don't you show us how a kid does it then if all you're going to do is tell us how bad we are" smirking I thought of a great comeback "I'm not telling others how to shoot because they got that concept hours ago, you're the problem, you're the fuckup!" his snide smile drops and his ratty expression changes to a what looked like he was trying to be intimidating, glare "ok demonstrate to me how to shoot, or are you to scared that you might drop the when from the recoil and get laughed at" he laughs and soon a few others around him join in. that does it, I'll show that little stuck up prick, upholstering my pistol I move it up and what appears to be aiming at his head "they are laughing at you and your pathetic shooting Alexander not me you idiot" immediately his face goes pale and he starts to shake "sir…" he stutters out, smiling I take aim and fire as he closes his eyes preparing for the end.

But it doesn't come, instead he hears the 5 blaster shots fire and then whistle past him, he opens his eyes and sees everyone is staring at the target behind him, looking around he notices the centre of the target had been hit almost perfectly 5 times.

Smiling at the reaction I had received and intended to get I holster my blaster and order everyone to form up, Alexander was the last, probably still recovering from the shock of not dying. "practice these exercises mindfully and you will see improvement. I promise" In return I hear a chorus of "sir" and "yes sir" "very well class dismissed"


	6. Chapter 6

The flight way long and boring, not as boring as the past 5 weeks have been while on medical probation, but up there. Onboard was the crew of the ship and myself as the only passenger, I didn't know what model ship it was but it seemed old, possibly some type of corvette from the clone wars? By myself and the small crew who did not want to be disturbed _stuck-up pricks_ I mainly sat and meditated for long periods of time. I mainly did this because Kanan told me I had to improve in that area, that I needed to go deeper into a mediative trance which meant longer sessions. If I wasn't meditating I was exercising, going over the forms, push ups, sit ups, chin ups and other exercises that I could do in the ship due to the room size limitations. Ahsoka told me once that mediation was just a form of concentration, and that anything that you concentrate on hard enough could be considered a form of meditation, I guess what she said was true because I wouldn't have even realised that we had landed if it wasn't for the pilot taping me on the shoulder, taking me out of my trance. Stepping out of the ship for the first time in 3 days I take in a deep breath of Alderaan air, I had never been here before but the air was clean, cleaner than any ship or place on Lothal, the trees and other vegetation was amazing, the amount of variety was extraordinary, placing the hood over my head I make my way down the streets making sure to avoid stormtroopers.

With a city this large I would have expected the homeless population to be fairly large but I was wrong, so far on my 20-minute journey I was yet to encounter a single person living on the street. I wonder why, I was always told about the generosity and caring nature of people from Alderaan, must be true.

Finally making it to the palace gates I try to make my way in but I'm stopped by the Royal guards. "stop you have not been given permission to enter" boomed the massive man "ah sir. I'm here to meet the princess "I'm sorry sir but I can't do that" glaring at this idiot, clearly is brawn not brain "and why not" "because you do not have an invite" rolling his eyes at me. This little fucker doesn't even know my name "you don't even know my name" "I don't need to. You don't look important enough". I swear I'm going to punch him in the face soon. "I swear I'm going to get you fired if you don't let me in soon". He sighed, I'm not sure if he did cause his frustrated with me but it sure wasn't because he was tired. "look kid. Why don't you run along and bother someone else, I've got more important stuff to deal with" this time I sigh at him "look mate, just ask Senator Organa or Princess Leia and they will vouch for me" "I can't do that" "and why not" "because that's not who I ask" "well ask whoever your supposed to ask" "kid look" "Humour me" cutting the guard off "fine…" he mumbles something about me being annoying and grabs his comm, "kid what's your name" "Ezra. Ezra Bridger" he looks at me and laughs "oh I'm sorry but guess what. Still not on the list of dignitaries" "for fucks sake just as Leia" he looks at me in shock, guess not many people just call her Leia "look you little runt if you don't" but he is cut off by the feminine voice of Leia rushing outside towards us "guard what are you doing" "ah Malady" but again she cuts him off "Ezra hurry up you were supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago she says grabbing my wrist and tugging me along after her, as I pass the guard I give him the smuggest smile I can muster up and continue walking, all the while to my amusement he stares on in shock. As I turn around she gives me her usual princess death glare "and what took you so long" "ah. Well. I. you see, the guard wouldn't let me in", her facial expression relaxes and gives me a look of sympathy. "oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh you were just running quite late and I was getting frustrated and worried" laughing I put my hand on her right shoulder and rub her upper left arm, "I didn't mean to worry you Leia," "I know, it's just after what happened to you… I'm still worried for you and I haven't seen you since the incident and I didn't even holocall you and I" she says while she gets worked up tears visibly rolling down her cheek now, I pull her into a deep embrace and hold her until she starts to pull away

"Leia… not that it's not good seeing you but why did you invite me here, aren't I risk to you and your parents just by me being here" she nodded nervously and glanced around "yes well. I wanted to see you and you deserve to go on a holiday" "holiday" I laugh "yes well you need a break and I don't think that lazing around teaching recruits is the best way" "hey" I laugh and poke her in the rib "she squirms under my touch but has a large smile on her face "lea" I smirk with a devilish smile, she looks on nervously "I didn't know you were ticklish" I say as I look around and confirm that there is no one around backing it up with a quick force probe "what no I'm not" she nervously states trying to pick up speed and move on, I stop her escape by latching my arms around her waist and start to stroke her sides resulting with a small giggle "Ezraaa" I continue and start to tickle her more resulting in her desperate attempt to escape while full on laughing now making us fall to the ground, she takes the opportunity to turns the tides and starts to tickle my sides resulting in me unable to attack back and lay there trying fend her off while chuckling loud enough to wake the dead. For about 3 or 5 minutes tussle for dominance but it ends with me laying on my back and Leia crouched over me with a toothy smile on her face. Looking up her beautiful face covers most of her eyesight, her head lowers and she closes her brown eyes as our lips connect.

I stare in shock for a few moments before I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. Pulling back, she lets out a small giggle "I've been wanting to do that for so long" sending with that toothy smile I love, "really" I say as she pulls me up "I've always wanted to be more but I never really thought that you felt the same" still beaming she now looks up at me with our hands intertwined as we faced each other "ever since you came to Yavin" "I guess you wouldn't mind round 2 then" as I leaned in and kissed her


	7. Chapter 7

Before this chapter starts I just want to let you know that the previous time I posted I posted 2 separate chapters on the same day, one at 7:30am AWST and another at 4:30pm AWST, because of this and the majority of the readers live in America some of you may of missed the previous chapter where Ezra goes to Alderaan. I would recommend you read chapter 6 before you read this chapter.

The forest retreat was amazing, Leia was right a vacation was exactly what I needed. I had spent 9 weeks out of service, 4 weeks rehabilitating from my injuries in the med centre, 4 weeks with Leia and 1 extremely dull and infuriating week of trying to teach the recruits. The list of my wounds was extensive; it included broken bones and ligaments, dozens of cuts either from the inquisitor's lightsaber or from ITO's scalpel array with most of my open wounds being severely infected.

In had taken two weeks for Leia to see the scars of my capture, well the scars hidden below my clothing. I'm not sure who freaked out more when seeing my wounds/scars, Leia or Hera they both were fairly shaken by the sight.

She finally ended up seeing the marks of the capture when we went down to the spa. And well, when you go for a swim you take off your shirt, taking off that shirt revealed those scars.

Flashback

Sitting patiently on Leia's bed was boring as she decided to get changed into her bathers in the refresher. _She was too afraid of someone walking in on us_. She opened the door but only peeked her head out "Ezra close your eyes I want it to be a surprise" she giggled. "yes princess" closing my eyes and put my hands over them "your damn lucky I like you Bridger" I could feel the frown eradiating from her "oh please you love me" "mmmm that's debatable" she huffed "you can open your eyes now" taking my hands away I smile "oh no I can't open my eyes I'm blind" "oh really, well I guess you won't be able to see what my ass looks like in this" she laughed as I immediately open my eyes and jump up in front of her, she looked good, really good. She wore a bright white one piece, although the part the covered up her stomach was cut away and replaced with crossing strands. "you look good" is all I'm able to say as I take in her beauty. "aww I knew you would like it" ending with the toothy smile I love "like it" I say moving closer, grabbing her arms and pulling us closer "I love it" ending it with a delicate kiss. She moves her head forward and deepens the kiss. We stayed there for what felt like 5 minutes, only letting go to breath, noticing that my hands had drifted to be holding her hips I lower my right down past her waistline onto her pulp ass letting it rest for a few moments before grabbing a handful. She pulls away and lets out a silent gasp before returning let out a small moan making our lips vibrate. Getting excited I lower my left hand to her other cheek, taking the hint, she quickly jumps onto me and squeezes my hips with her thighs before continuing our little session, spinning around I carry her to her bed and lower her down onto her back before taking my position over her.

After a few minutes, she grabs the bottom of my shirt and starts to pull it off, hesitant that she will see my scars I pull back and break the kiss "what's wrong" she whispers getting up and sitting next to me, looking at her I see a mixture of concern at why I backed away and anger/upset that I back away, clewrly she wanted more to happen. "it's just… My scars" I simply say unable to complete the sentence. She stares at me in contemplation for a few moments "show me", "Leia it's not that I don't want to show you. It's just I don't know how you" "show me" she says cutting me off. Pulling my shirt up covering my head I hear her gasp, pulling the shirt off completely I look into her eyes as she scans my body. Finishing her look, she looks back at me, worry and concern filled her eyes "Ezra… I'm so sorry" she whispered, dragging me into a much-needed hug, pulling back I give her a fake smile "come on, let's go to the spa" I say getting off the bed and pulling her up. As we walk to the door she slips her hand in mine.

End of flashback

That night she broke down, crying uncontrollably for a good 35 minutes at least as she tried to explain how distraught she had been through the whole ordeal. Although we had spoken about my capture that was the first real time we had spent much time together alone, apart from the start of our secret relationship on day one, there was always a guard or a maiden nearby that was able to see, hear or close enough they might accidently disturb our interactions.

Eventually though she fell asleep, tired from all the emotional stress, picking her up bridal style I carry her indoors from the small meadow we had been in for the past few hours, to her room and laid her down on her bed, kissed her forehead and left. I somehow found myself on the balcony overlooking the forest, but time and time again I caught myself just staring at the stars. I had come here often in the past 2 weeks, always staring at the stars, leaning on the railing as I contemplate what has happened. I hadn't heard the man approach or even take up residence beside me. : you know she was quite worried for you Ezra" Mr Organa stated, shaking me from my thoughts "really" I say, unable to think of anything else. But it fitted, if it was this obvious, maybe it was obvious to everyone else. "indeed Ezra. I'm not sure if you're aware, if she has told you. But she changed in the 13 weeks you were missing. She was colder, more distant, not only to me but her friends as well, they even asked me what was wrong. When she wasn't being an ice queen she was in contact with your friends for updates, she even tried to go on your rescue mission" chuckling the last part "but it leads me to ask myself and I want you to answer truthfully" he continues "son, before the… Incident, were you two romantically involved with each other" "what!" I almost yell at him in surprise "it's nothing to be ashamed of, I just want to know if you were and why you didn't tell me. "ah. Well. No... To be honest I" but he cuts me off "but you are now yes" … "yes". He stood there and stroked his chin in contemplation for a couple of minutes. I started getting nervous over his lack of reply. Is he angry, worried, does he want us to end, my train of thought is interrupted by his eventual reply "good, I'm happy for both of you, but you have to promise me something" nervously I nod and reply "anything sir" "you are not to tell a soul, including your crew and master. only us 3 and my wife are to know. "yes, sir I understand, we've already had this conversation, Leia and I, I mean." "good, then you understand the consequences if this gets out" "yes sir" "good, one last thing" he says while patting my shoulder with a mischievous smile on his face, "make sure you use protection when you decide to get intimate" he laughs as he wonders off, thankful that he is gone and unable to see my now burring red cheeks. Tired I decide to head back to my room, however as I open my door I see a bump in my bed, smiling to myself I realise that Leia must have snuck while I was outside, stripping down to my boxers I softly lay down as not to disturb her I pull the cover over me as Leia rolls over and uses my chest as her pillow. Although she tried to hide it, the smile was obvious. Clearly awake I decide to ask her "Leia what are you doing here" not answering and still pretending to be asleep I lightly tickle her hip as it sticks out. "I was cold and your warm so I thought I could use you to heat me up" she says simply as she bats away my hand and looks up at me with her light brown eyes, I wrap my left arm around her "your damn lucky I like you Organa" referencing what she said earlier. She smiles and digs in closer to me and snuggles up with a smile on her face "oh please you love me" she whispers as we both drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I think I'm dying. The deathly tight grip closing off my airway? Check "Kanan… Help" I managed to sputter out in a final plea of desperation, rather than rushing to my aid he just stands there and laughs before Hera lets me go from her death hug "sorry Ezra" mumbling her apology. "hey kid" or "welcome back" is what I hear from the rest of the crew as they greet me.

As the crew surrounds me in discussion over what had occurred over the past few weeks while I was on Alderaan. Apparently, they had gone on a few supply missions while I briefed them on the vacation and how luxurious it had been. While we talk Leia walks down tamp and approaches our small group (she had not come down with me due to talking with her father) "princess… a pleasure as always but if I may ask, why are you here exactly" "general Syndulla, my father has tasked me with briefing you and some other generals on the upcoming mission" "what mission" I ask for everyone who was clearly confused. It was probably what her talk with her father was about: you will find out later Commander Bridger" using my rank rather than my name to my annoyance and her pleasure. But I nodded in understanding, not only about the secrecy but also using my rank due to the various rebels milling about completing their various tasks and assignments. "I don't wish to break up the reunion but could you master Jedi and General Syndualla accompany me to the planning room, also could you request the presence of General Dodona." Without a word the trio leaving Zeb, Kallus and I alone but Kallus shortly departed after them. "Hehe" Zeb chuckles, what he is laughing about now "what?" I exclaim in an annoyed voice "He. Did you finally get in with her?" "what" does he know? Is it obvious? "I said" he starts up but I cut him off "I know what you said. And the answers no Zeb, she's got a boyfriend but you can't tell anyone it's supposed to be a secret" hopefully that gets him off my back, instead he gives me an inqustical look to tell if I'm lying or not "eh sorry kid" he chuckles as we start walking off "yeah yeah whatever" punching him in the arm, he replies with a laugh that was quickly interrupted by his COMM link "Zeb grab Ezra and head to the briefing room" stated the slightly distorted voice of Hera "yeah you got it boss… come on kid lets go"

I've been back at base for three days and it's been three days of working repairs on the ghost and training with Kanan. I was back to my normal self. Physically, at least. I could defeat him in combat but he was still superior in aspects of the force such as telekinesis. It was fun being back, back with my friends and family, but I guess it was different for Leia, whenever me and Kanan would train we tended to draw a crowd, some from phoenix squadron and some not, most of the guys were taking bets or just watching for fun but most of the crowed consisted of women… for obvious reasons, although she tried to hide it from me she was royally fuming at those who were "drooling over me" as she put it. I'm pretty sure she was about to kill someone if I didn't calm her down and remind her that we were a secret, because of that incident we stopped talking as much. That's wrong, let me rephrase that, if we saw each other we would talk nut we were no longer actively seeking each other out during the day time. At night was a completely different story, most nights I would go out to meditate until the early hours of the morning, from there I wold head to Leia's room where she was usually still awake from trying to plan the upcoming mission that she was supposed to run. But on the odd, few she wasn't up she would be passed out on the bed.

Flashback

Approaching Leia's door, I made sure no one was around to see me enter by sending out a short force probe, it was clear. I punch in the 4-digit code she had given me and entered. She was passed out on the bed, she had been practically awake for the past two days. I smiled and moved over slipped under the covers with her, kissed her forehead lightly and embraced the darkness that was over coming me.

I woke up a few hours later with some weight draped over me right side, grudgingly I opened my eyes and saw the small figure of my girlfriend laying on my side using my chest as her pillow, I also noticed that she had a wide toothy smile on her face and her deep chocolate eyes were staring into my electric blue "morning handsome" she said maintaining eye contact "morning princess" I said yawning, receiving a small giggle in reply as she draped her arms around my neck and tugged herself closer and gave me a small peck on the lips. Before resting her head on my chest and I rested y chin oh her. "I don't want this to end" she said quietly "nor do I, but unless you want to explain to some generals why I'm in your bed I suggest you let me go" I laugh. Unfortunately, she listened and let me go.

End of flashback

"Commander Bridger" said a voice disturbing me from my meditation, I look around and see a mid-twenty-year-old rebel "yes" "Princess Organa requests your presence in the briefing room" he says standing there for a reply "ok thank you tell her I'll be there soon" I say as he quickly hurries off towards the base.


	9. Chapter 9

Standing at the base of my ship the night brother I bid everybody a farewell, I was going to Mandalore to help Sabine I gave my good byes to Leia this morning in our room and now I had the ghost crew in front of me "remember your training Ezra" yes Kanan how could I forget it" he frowned "get snippy on me young one" before we get into an argument Hera interrupts us and pulls me into a hug "don't forget to call us" "yes Hera" "stay close to Sabine" "yes Hera" "remember to" "ah come on Hera give the kid a break" "yeah have a good one Zeb" "you to kid". Ascending the ramp and sitting down on the pilots seat I pilot my ship out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace. As the blue and white streaks replace the darkness of space I retreat to the back of the ship and take up my mediative kneel on a small rubber mat I had placed down in the back just for this exact occasion. It's a 10-hour flight, and there is no one to talk to. It's going to be a long flight.

"you have permission to land Bridger we'll guide you in" replied to static voice of some Mandalorian. As I glided the ship down to land I hear the distant booming of Cannons firing, clearly the war front is close by. As I landed just short of the city I see the brightly coloured armour of Sabine and various another Wren's from the cockpit. I exit and I'm greeted with hostility from most. "Ezra" I hear Sabine yell out causing a few heads to turn, although she is trying to remain calm and neutral you can hear the happiness in her voice. "hey sabs" I call out meeting her halfway and shaking her hands as we turn and start to walk away she leans towards me, Cleary un wanting others to hear her "hey I'm sorry about the cold reception but as you could probably tell most people don't want you here" she states quietly "yeah… why is that. Your mother was the one who requested me". She sighed "Ezra… it's not you, it's just most people don't believe that we need help from outsiders, that this is an internal affair, and others don't believe in help from a Jedi… I'm sorry Ezra" "Sabine its fine… I didn't come to make others happy, I came for you and to help free your people" "thanks. Now I hate to do this but we have to go to a meeting to brief you about the missions" "ok no worries. Lead the way" she laughs "I was already doing that idiot"

"GO! GO! GO!" screamed Sabine over the sound of the air rushing into the cabin. Shortly after her voice and the whir of the engines is taken over but the sound of the air whistling past me, the sounds of blaster fire screaming by and the blasts of anti-air exploding around us. The ground approaches closer by the second, looking to my side I see the colourful armour of Sabine fly next to me. At the last second, we activate our jet packs and land on the massive satellite dish, stormtroopers start to pile onto the platform from the stairwells as more Mandalorian's land around us, all out warfare starts up and men from both sides start falling, slowly we start making our advance, at the briefing I was told I was not allowed to use my saber in case the empire found out I was here but screw it, we are taking to many losses and the stormtroopers are starting to piss me off

The familiar pop and glow from the blade makes a smile grow on my face, the stormtroopers stand back slightly scarred and in awe, clearly, they've never seen a Jedi before. I rush forward and start slicing and impaling the troopers as I pass, seeing a group of three in my pass I jump forward and spin around turning myself and my blade into a saw and bring them all down. After the initial shock, the Mandalorians start to charge forward using my momentum to reach the doors we go to open it but its locked, I order them to return fire as I start the slow process of cutting through. After about 30 seconds I complete the circle and propel the large chunk of metal forward at the troopers waiting on the other side. As I run in I start blocking and charge, sending the bolts back at their senders and jabbing those who get to close. Sabine and her men push in behind me and start returning fire, after minutes of pushing through the enclosed corridors of the station we make it to the control room, a droid similar to chopper moves forward and plugs itself in and starts to retrieve imperial data while Sabine places detonators around the control panels. The work is eventually done and we join the rest of the Mandalorians and fight our way back out, luckily we had taken out most on the way to the controls so the fight was easy and the escape was quick, until we reached a corridor filled with stormtroopers, "fall back" I yell and we run back around the corner "Sabine get to the hangar I'll meet you there" as I break off and run back "I'll make sure that they don't get to the control room" without a word she joins her men and I arrive at the corner. Breath in, breath out. "Deep breaths let the force flow through you" I say to myself as I remember Kanan's teachings.

Slowly I walk corner with my blade held low, all the troopers take aim and start firing. I walk forward and casually block the bolts and send them back, I make my slow casual advance eventually reaching the shooters, I get into action and start to speed up. I rush forward and start slicing and jabbing those who fall to close to my blade, the ones out of range receive a blast either from my blaster or from the force. After the long advance taking on dozens of troopers I reach the hangar. Blade ready the door slides open revealing the battle that lay beyond the door. Mandalorians flying around, stormtroopers falling and an AT-DT Walker walking around firing. All of this fighting in a small. Closed hangar, rushing forward I take out the walker by jumping up and slicing the legs off the waker forcing it to crumble to the ground. Blocking the bolts that come my way I look for Sabine and see her a few meters pinned down behind some rubble. Rushing forward towards her I jump over her head and the rubble and take on at least 14 troopers at once. Bending down I'm ducking and twisting, spinning through the imperial ranks like a green tornado of death. Finishing off the final one I turn around and look at the Mando's "I've always heard stories about how deadly a Jedi is… but I've never seen one in action till now" boldly states alone Mandalorian in green armour as the rest stare in awe I guess, I don't really know they've got helmets covering their faces so I can't see their facial expressions. A loud explosion from the control room alerts us that it's time to leave, rushing forward towards the hangar bay doors we jump out and start plummeting towards the ground before our jetpacks activate and we fly away, it's not long before our transports arrive and we file into them fly away.

Walking down the ramp suddenly all the guns it feels like are raised and levelled with my head "wow what's wrong" Sabines mother approached me with her gun raised, she looks at her surprised daughter then at me "this ship. How did you get it" what "what" she looked angrily at me "how did you get this ship; this ship belongs to the Manda'lore" she shouts, "hey look I don't know who is supposed to own it but I took it from Maul" suddenly everyone's gun lowers slightly before resuming their place pointed at my head "y-you stole this from maul?" demanding not asking. Shit. I can't tell them that Master Kenobi is alive and killed him "No. I killed Maul" I say making it up on the spot. Suddenly all the troopers drop their weapons and look at Sabines Mum again and she lowers her weapon but does not holster it. "how" she says with her eyes squinted in disbelief. "Maul was calling to be his apprentice, I followed his calling and killed him in a lightsaber duel" _That's close enough to the truth._

Suddenly Ms wren drops to her knee and quickly everybody follows suit. "ahhh what's going on?" I ask a now overwhelmed and shocked "you. Ah. Well. I." thankfully her mum steps in and speaks for her "Bridger by killing maul you are now the Mandalore" "what!" I yell in shock "I don't want to be Sabine can be it" I quickly pointing at the empty space where she used to be I look down and she too has taken a knee "Ezra… as much as I want to relieve this burden from you I can't. most believe me to be a traitor" "ok what about your mother" before Sabine can reply her mum speaks for her "Ezra I can't. not right now, people won't accept me as I didn't win it in combat and I haven't anything to prove that I'm worthy of the title" "well then, how do I pass on the title?" "when either someone kills you in combat or you find someone who is worthy of the title" "oh. Ahhh, what do I do?" with a slight giggle Sabine answers "tell us to rise and carry on" coughing I try to put as much authority into my voice as possible "Rise" I say in a voice that no longer sounded like my own. Everyone does so and stares at me "carry on with your duties" I say and everyone disperses. Sabine and her mother walk up to me and she pats me roughly on the back "excellent job sir" ending it in a sarcastic tone of voice "what now" I ask the two, Sabines mother answers "now… now we fight"


	10. Chapter 10

I lay down in my private tent in meditation, around me the room is bear, little comforts or amenities the room is dark and cool compared to the world outside, I use this time to reflect on the past few days. First few major battles, now the Manda'lore, and we are just outside of the city limits of the capital. "Manda'lore we are about to commence the battle" said a voice disturbing me from my meditation. Opening my eyes, I see the man in full armour kneeled before me "thank you. You may leave now" he gets out and hurries off, getting up I move my hands to my waist patting the familiar shape of my lightsaber that has now taken up my left side and the darksaber on my right pushing the sheet that acted as my door aside I stroll into the heat of desert and wander over to the staging ground on top of the nearby ridge, I find Sabine through the force and make my way to her, I find her surrounded by 3 of the clans commanders, as I approach they all bow "my lord" they say at once, Sabine dismisses and we talk in private "so I will give the signal and everyone follows, charge and kill any who opposes" wow "that's a bit… well brutal" she rolls her eyes with a slight smile "we're Mandalorians, of course we are" "it's just" "no buts Ezra this is the only way we can win, the other clans won't accept anything else" I sigh heavily, I was afraid of this "I know" we turn away and wait till it's time to strike.

"now!" screamed an excited Sabine "we all jump over the trench and line up, "charge!" I yell louder and in a voice, that was no longer my own" as we rush forward we are met with heavy and accurate fire from the other clan, as we meet the enemies trench they start to pour out and we merge into one big, long group fighting to the death. At first, I had charged with my blaster in hand firing, but now as the fire becomes heavy and the opposing clan seemed to focus their fire on the 'outsider' I draw out my saber, in my hand I hold it low and prepare for the familiar hum, as some approach me I send bolts from my blaster at them and they fall. Perhaps a dozen or more metres away lay their leader, a feminine figure in blue, gold and black armour watching for the most part the battle but also occasionally joining in. Its time. I halt in my tracks, press down on the button and the black blade rushes out from the ancient saber. Those nearby stand in awe and stand back slightly before rushing in, as they approach I continue my slow, calculated walk forward and cut down those who dare come to close, stabbing, slicing and delimbing all none wrens ( **similar to how Vader approached Ezra and Kanan in the 'siege of Lothal' but with more killing").** Some decided to shoot at me seeing their friends fall beneath the blade and deciding that melee was not a good option, but they to like their brother fell. As I make my way closer to their leader they stop firing at me and make a path for me to approach their leader. I stop a few metres away and we both stare, our facial expressions covered by out helmets, it's at this point in time I noticed that the battle that had once raged on around me had ceased, the sounds of jetpacks screaming around, the sounds of blasters as they killed each other, the screams of pain from either faction. All of it had stopped and had been replaced with an eerie silence. They only respect power and power I must show. Removing my mask, I leave it in my left hand and drop it to the floor by my side. "you will bow before your leader the Manda'lore" I say in my accustomed leadership voice. She laughs "boy! An outsider lays no claim to the title of Manda'lore" I smirk "that's not what Maul said when I pride this blade out of his dying hands" it was a lie, but I had to intimidate her. No one else noticed it but I did, when I said that I killed maul she hesitated and took a small half step back, it was quick but noticeable "even if you did kill maul. I and my clan will not bow before you!" she yelled. Ha wrong answer "if you will not bow. Then I will make your clan bow after I have removed your head from your body". Calm. I must remain calm. She growls slightly before she moved her feet slightly, she was going to attack I could see it from a mile away. She jumps forward with her fist extended and punches the air I had once been, her face turns to a panic realisation but it's too late, from her side I grab her throat and toss her to the ground metres away from me. She manages to get up to her knees before I knee her in the face and send her flying back. This time she is off the ground quicker and pulling out her blasters, she starts firing and I barely have to reflect them back towards her, noticing her mistake she barely leaps out of the way. Rolling to the side she stands up and activates her jetpack and resumes firing while flying towards me, I deflect them away harmlessly but she sends a shock wave towards me like Sabine had done on Atollon, I block the first one, but the second one catches me off guard ad sends me flying back, she receives a small cheer from her men which encourages her. I had been easy on her but now it's time to end this toying. As she moves forward she starts firing her twin blasters at me, I block them easily before she changes to her wrist and a small flame erupts from her. Shit. I jump and twist over and around the flame landing behind her she freezes as I thrust my blade over her shoulder and next to her head, just in view for her to see the blade. "yield" I order her as the rest of her clan looks around in astonishment, instead she drops down and tries to kick out my feet, I jump back and this gives her time to roll away from me and get back to her feet. I'm over this shit, raising my hand I feel the force around her throat and clamp down on it while she raises into the air. She grasps helplessly at her neck in an attempt to breath as I close. Being within arm's reach I rip away her guns and throw them into the dirt out of reach, I crush her gauntlets that spit flame and throw the wreckage away from us. With her stripped of her weapons I drop her to the ground, she drops onto all fours and takes in deep rapid breathes, breathing in as if each one might be her last. "yield" I order her again. This time she gets up onto her knees and kneels.

"I yield" she states, her voice barely more than a whisper "what was that? Say so everybody can hear it" taking off her helmet to reveal a middle-aged woman with short orange hair and freckles face she yells "I Bo Katan Kryze and my clan Yield to the new Manda'lore". Suddenly everyone takes a knee and bows inwards towards me "What is your bidding, my lord" "carry out business as normal however, make sure your men are ready to defend and attack the Empire. Am I clear?" "crystal my lord" "good" I say pausing, breathing in so that I can now address everybody "rise!" I below and everyone follows suit "for too long your people were enslaved by the empire, forced to do it's every whim and bidding. Contacted out to be mercenaries. It's time you fought back against the enslavers and show them the true face and the meaning of what it means to be Mandalorian!" I yell loud enough for people kilometres away to here. Without waiting for a reply turn on my heel and leave back to the base camp ready to plan our next offence against the empire and clans who do not join or bow before me.


	11. Chapter 11

High, low, left, high, right.

High, low, left, high, right.

High, low, right, low, left.

Block low, jab, slash, block high, jab!

I spin around and my blades set on low connect with the training robots that surround me, the blades don't cut but they do deactivate the droids if it's a kill shot.

Block right, slice down, jab, block low.

Getting into the rhythm I start to increase the intensity, I continue the blade combat but add in blaster fire.

Block, reflect, jab, dodge, jump, spin, reflect, jab!

I go from one blade at a time to two, I continue to defeat the droids, 3 droids come at me with blades, their designs made to match that of a Jedi.

Swing, block, jab, reflect, spin, dodge, jab, slice, block high, jab, block low left right, block high, jab, however as I do my final jab I get cut across the bicep forcing me to back away. In anger, I use the force to lift two droids and crush them, using their shells I throw them at the other two flinging the 2 blocks of zapping electrical arcs and crumbled metal into the wall, hearing foot steps behind me I spin around and bring down my on where the head should be "Ahhh" I scream as I spin. However, as I bring down my blade on my foe I realise that it has colourful hair of Sabine and not a training droid, I quickly stop my attack and the blades, however they continue to a short stop next to her face in line with her eyes. She stands completely still, almost like a statue, I see the shock and fright in her large eyes and her arms are half raised as if to stop the blade. I quickly disengage my blade and return it to my hip.

"sorry Sabine… didn't know you were there". Her body language softens and she eases out of her statue like state. "It's alright Ez… but you need to stop training so hard" she mutters out, obviously still trying to calm down "Ez?" I laugh. Immediately her face goes bright red from embarrassment "oh sorry I. ahhh didn't mean to say it" she says nervously "it's fine. Anyway, I kinda like it" I say with a quick wink causing her face to brighten even deeper. "I just wanted to let you know that we're preparing to march the capital", I sigh "very good… you can leave now" I say dismissing her, I wanted to be alone. The stress from fighting was getting to me, this wasn't how Jedi were supposed to act, we weren't murders, we aren't supposed to kill unless we have to. And yet, for weeks I had been fighting with Sabine, the blood of my enemies was layered thick on the ground and upon my clothes.

"Ezra what's wrong?" she asks not following my orders "nothing" I say turning around "Ez, for the past few days you've been like this. Always on edge, tired, drained. I just want to help me… just let me in…" she mumbles the last part. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Sabine… it's nothing, I'm just not used to all this" "killing" she finishes for me while walking towards me, she stands in front of me and pulls me into a deep embrace. After a few minutes, she pulls out slightly and rests her head on my chest. "Ezra…" she exhales quietly "yeah bean". We go into an awkward silence as she builds up the strength to say what she wants to.

"Ezra. It's not easy for me to admit this… but I think I may. Finally. Ah. Love you" she stutters out. _oh shit… romantically or brotherly?_ "like romantically" I question her "yes you dork" she giggles _oh… what the hell am I supposed to tell her._ I stand still in shock and thought. What the fuck am I supposed to do "you don't feel the same do you" she says with an upset voice "what? Ah no bean. I do love, I really do… but when you didn't return the feeling I kinda grew out of it. I love you… but as a sister" I exhale. She moves out of the embrace with her hands still hanging. She's distraught, she doesn't know what to do it's like her world just crumbled around her… what have I done? "oh. I. I see" she barely manages to say as her eyes swell up with tears at the realisation "well I've got to go see my mum" she says and quickly hurries out of the room "Sabine" I yell after her "Sabine wait!" but alas she doesn't listen and continues on her way "what have I done" I mumble

 _End of flashback_

It's been three days since the 'incident'. She has avoided me the whole time, only being in a room with me if she has to. As we stand at the gates of the city I look over to my left and Sabine stands there talking to some fellow leaders, preparing for the final assault. She has her helmet off and I can see the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep but fresh red marks of crying still evident on her face. I really fucked up… I need to fix it but I don't know how. Without hearing him approach Tristan but's his hand on my shoulder, I look over at him but his staring at his sister "what happened" he said without looking and n anger in his voice "I fucked up. She admitted she had feelings for me…" I mumbled the last part but he finishes for me "and you didn't return said feelings". "yeah…" I sigh, "it'll pass, she gets over it eventually" … "I hope your right" I said as I put my helmet "let's begin" I say through my built-in com and everyone jumps into action rushing to their assigned positions, I see Sabine quickly put her helmet on and run to her the gate and begins to hack into it to open.

Tishhh. The gate opens and all hell begins. Immediately blaster fire rains down upon us as the opposing clan open fires, we quickly return the fire and I pull out the dark saber. With one hand, I activate it and point it towards the enemy "move forward" I yell into the comms and we all rush towards the incoming fire "forgetting about Sabine I start to hack my way through the opposing Mandalorians. Block right, slice down, jab, block low. I say in my head as I go over my form, but I slip up. I let her into my head "it's not my fault" I yell at some random as I cut him down "we wouldn't be in this position if she had admitted this to me months ago" I scream at another as I stab him in the chest and pull out allowing him to drop to the floor dead. "it's her fault" I yell at another before quickly removing his head. Each man I cut down I start getting angrier and angrier. I start using my hate as a weapon and begin mowing everyone down like a tornado of death "Piece" another person dies "of" another person headless "kriffing" well his got no arms and a whole in his chest now "Bantha" his been disembowelled "shit" cut that one in half "fuck" I swing and connect with someone "fuck you! Fuck You! FUCK YOU!" I scream and spin around leaving multiple dead and come completely cut in half. I see the opposing clan leader and he notices that I've seen him and takes a half step back in fear. A bunch of his men run in front to protect him but I use the force and drag all 20 of them into the air by their throats and fling them into a nearby wall. I hear a bunch of cracks coming from them but I don't give them a second look, either their necks just snapped or they're not getting up for a while.

The clan leader starts to walk backwards before spinning around and running, I chase for a few moments before I use the force and lift him into the air by his throat and spin him to face me. Although he is 10 metres away I see his scared expression from his helmetless face. Fear. Pure and utter fear. I smirk as his paling petrified face comes flying towards me and the last of his blood drains from his face as the blade from the dark saber pierces his stomach. I drop his cold dead body and look around, 90% of their forces lay dead and the majority of their dead come from my blade. What have I done… I gave into the dark side. I embraced the hate and used it as a weapon. My weapon. I enjoyed the death that I rained down. I need Kanan. I need Leia. I need someone to tell me that it's alright and lie to me and tell me I'm not a monster. But I have no one. I drop to my knees, raise my hands and stare at the hands that killed countless people just trying to defend their city. I'm a monster. I fall forward onto all fours and throw up on the ground. I'm sick. I'm a freak.

I stand there for what felt like eternity before a feel the gentle touch of a woman's hand on my shoulder. I quickly get up and look around at all the death I had caused. So much death. Focusing on the person who was next to me I see Bo Katan, leader of clan Kryze. I pull the darksaber off my belt and shove it into her hands. She looks down at the new blade in her hand and looks back up at me. "my lord?" she questions me I back up slowly looking for an escape from the carnage around me "you're the Manda'lore now" I say straight to her. Before she can say anything, I run. I run from everything. From all the death I caused, from everything I did, from my anger, from Sabine. I make it outside and I see the night brother waiting for me, as I run tears start to fall and run down my cheeks, rather than wiping them away I just push and run faster to my ship. Away from the everyone. And away from that one person calling my name in a desperate plea for me to stay

I jump behind the controls and plug in the corridnates and jump away. Running from my problems… running like a coward. No. the coward I am. I was weak, to weak to follow Kanan's teachings. Would he even accept me anymore, accept after everything I've done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

 **Before the chapter starts a quick message**

 **So, I'm writing this in reply to multiple constructive criticisms and replying to them and explaining the reason I write the way I do.**

 **So, I started this story to help me improve my short story writing for school, because of this I am writing in the formula/ style given to me. Additionally, the grammatical errors are a result to the time writing, all the stories take less than 1 or less hours to write due to the time writing of in class writing.**

 **I will be changing this though, from this story onwards I will be changing how these stories are written/ produced. The next few chapters I will be experimenting with new styles of writing, as well as no longer putting a time limit on my writing. I would love for you to tell me which style you prefer. My previous one, the one in this chapter or other styles. Essentially just reply with the chapter with your preferred writing style and the preferred style will be what I use in the future.**

 **I hope this clears up any issues you may have had, if not shoot me a reply.**

 **Regards,**

 **Pretaxfrog4**

The explosion arounds me shook the ship as I tried to escape the space battle, 4 Mandalorian ships are on my ass, trying to gun me down.

Swerve left

Swerve right and up

I lose a couple but their shortly back on my tail. As I make way into open space I plug in the coordinates for the hyperspace jump. But I was too late, the ship rocks and I'm shaken forward, the ship creaks and groans as if it can feel the pain of the hit.

Boom! The ship shudders and I'm thrown from my chair, the ship lurches downwards as I slam into the joy stick.

I fly to the back of the cabin from the sudden change in direction, I'm pinned to the wall, unable to get up and grab the stick the ship takes more fire and damage. I reach out with the force and manipulate it around the stick. The ship immediately levels out and I drop to the ground, as my vision starts to fade into blackness. I drag my tired and battered body forward onto the seat and twirl the ship around in a final desperate act to evade the enemy fighters, it works and I immediately make the jump.

The last thing I see before I black out is the blue and white streaks of hyper space.

Leia's POV

The city around the palace was quiet. Few people were walking around outside. It was nice, peaceful.

"what do you think Leia" said Nick, breaking me out of thought. We had been friends since we were young. About 8 years to be more accurate.

"yeah sounds cool?" I say making something up on the spot trying to hide my blush of embarrassment. Lately he had been a lot more… flirty? I don't really know what you would call it, he's been protective and a lot closer than previously, trying to invite me to more parties and wanting to hang out more, which would be fine… if the others were invited, I don't want to say anything in case I'm wrong… or right and ruin our friendship.

He groans "you know you could at least try and act like you're paying attention" he said with a fake hurt voice, his grin giving it away.

"sorry" I say blush growing even bigger, everyone just laughs at my predicament. After some time in comfortable silence I decide to speak up. "So, Jewels have you decided to ask Hayden out?" I tease

In reply, she just blushes "oh don't be so shy about it. Tell us the juicy details" laughs Liv

She scowls a reply but does answer "for your information I have. And I'm not afraid to admit it, it's just that I forgot that I haven't told you guys yet" mumbles the last part and we all laugh "besides…" she says with a devilish grin "when are you and Nick going to admit that you're dating now" and this time everybody else laughed at me. I blush before changing my expression to a scowl worthy of Moff Tarkin

"we're not dating…" I tell the group in return Jewels rolls her eyes

"sureeeee" she laughs off the end

"I- "but I'm cut off by the scream of a nearby engine "why is that ship so close?" I question the group, they all shrug and the four of us walk to the nearby ledge of the balcony we were on. The ship was Mandalorian ship, coloured red that looked similar to "Ezra" I accidently say out loud as my eyes widen in horror.

Nick looks over at me in confusion "what?" he asks me

"Ezra!" I scream as the ship slams into the ground breaking up into three large pieces, as it continued to slide along the ground the three chunks spread apart. The wreckage of the ship comes to an eventual stop, the scene looked like something out of a horror movie, pieces of metal littered about the garden and small fires taking hold around the scene burning up the spilt fuel. In horror, I put my hands of my mouth but they slowly shake away, I take a half step back

"Leia… Leia wait" Nick yells after me as he tries to catch up to me as I flee the sight before me

As I make it out to the door I see stormtroopers converge on the scene. A small firefight breaks out and I see Ezra, my sweet handsome Ezra stumble out of what remained of the cockpit, the pure fact that he survived and he was able to walk. Well stumble, was a relieving sight but that changed as I saw him exchange blaster bolts with the troopers.

Clumsily he takes aims and although he goes all right for a while he is slowly over come with fire and eventually he is hit. His body does a small twirl before he collapses to the ground face first. I go to rush forward but powerful hands wrap around my waist and hold me back "let me go" I demand from the man holding me back, I struggle against his vice like grip, unable to break free I can only stare as tears fill my eyes as the trooper approach his body. One bends down and slowly comes back up, from his body language and the fact that they walk away instead of taking him proved that he was dead. in pure shock, anger, denial and worry I somehow manage to break free and rush over to him

"Leia no" screamed Nick as I ran away from him

I reach Ezra and slide the last few metres on the ground, "Ezra! Ezra please" I carefully shake his body "Ezra!" I cry out and put my head into the familiar crook of his neck that I had cried into so often. I hear the others finally catch me and only stand behind me rather than trying to do anything "Ezra!" I cry out again "Ezra… Sweetie Please. Don't do this to me" I end the last part quietly "please… I love you… please don't die" I cry as I lift up my head and cradle his in my hands, carefully stroking his cheek as if it might break.

It felt like an eternity but was probably no longer than 30 seconds I'm pulled away from his body and Medics put his body on a stretcher and start to rush him away, "NO!" I scream as I break free and chase after them "Ezra!" I yell in a distraught voice, the same man grabs my bicep and I spin to club him in the face but at the last second, I realise it was my dad, I see the creased expression in his face, I give in and latch my hands around his waist and cry into his chest.

Sitting in the view port of the theatre I see his body jump up and slump back down as they continue to pump volts through his chest in a bid to restart it. Unable to bear it anymore I walk back to the waiting room and sit down. Checking to see no one is around I drop my head into my hands and let silent tears roll down my cheek and drop to the ground, forming a small salty puddle.

It had been hours since I saw him being revived, in the room I was surrounded by my friends and family, on my left and holding my hand was Jewel, although we tease each other relentlessly she is always there to comfort and help me, as my head I look around the room and notice my father comforting my mother, she had always liked him, sitting down on the other side of the room was Nick and Liv, talking about something, Nick seemed less than impressed while Liv seemed pissed, I wonder what about. My train of thought is broken by the medical doors opening and a doctor walking out, my head immediately jumps off Jewels head and the doctor said the most relieving thing I've ever heard

"His Stable"


	13. Chapter 13

1 month after the crash

The stormtrooper went flying back as my foot connects with his helmet, using the momentum from the kick I spin around and thrust my saber through the chest of the stormtrooper behind me.

I launch back forward and leap over the heads of the remaining few, whipping out my blaster and shooting them before I land. I rush forward towards the open door that lead to the outdoor hangar bay and right into the two new inquisitors.

"we've been expecting you boy" said the distorted female voice, face hidden from behind the mask

"Well I'm here now aren't i?" I chuckle at them, receiving the stare of the mask and a snarl from the shark like creature next to her

"time to die young one" she says as her masks opens revealing a green face with dotted tattoos covering her cheeks and her nose

"you can try" I tell her shrugging my shoulders

Both parties launch into battle, with the inquisitors on offensive. They start thrusting their blades at my centre of mass, I do simple blocks before the bipedal shark like creature performs a massive chop down, forcing me to spin out of the way holding my saber up to block the killer blow, the female moves around and I'm now sandwiched between the two, she swings her blade low and I pull out my second blade and let the purple blade ignite just in time to catch the red before it could strike my ankles.

With both arms at odd angles I spin in position changing my arm position and jab at both of them. My sudden attack forces them both back allowing me to bring my left hand in slightly and extending it forward suddenly sending a large force push towards the female, I turn and face the other full on and using both my blades I engage him.

I go on the offensive and he is barely able to keep up, I hit low and high at the same time before changing to centre cuts he barely dodges and blocks the attack before the other gets up and engages with me.

Without looking I put my left hand behind me with the purple blade and spin it, blocking the incoming attack, I bring the blade back and hit his upper blade with both of mine causing him to lose control and his arm going back in a massive and slow arc, I use the momentum to propel me around where I block a centre jab with the green blade before I shove both blades behind me impaling the inquisitor with both of my blades.

I hear him grown and I pull both the blades out and engage with the woman, the fight becomes fierce and we make our way near the fence, but eventually she gives in and force pushes me away. Stumbling back far enough she is able to leap to her dead partner, she slugs him over her shoulder and she leaps towards the door and slams it shut before I could charge her

"Spector 1… we got a problem" I say into my wrist comm.

Immediately he replies, "what is it kid?"

I press the button to talk but before I could speak I sigh "we another inquisitor"

Through the speaker I hear him groan "ok. Just one?" he questions

"there were two but one's dead now" I chuckle into the speaker

"alright return back to the ship, do you have the chip?" he asks me causing me to groan at his lack of faith "of course I have the chip Kanan"

As the ghost jumps into hyperspace I can tell the crew wants to question me, however any questions are held off by Zeb walking up to me laughing and slapping me over the back with his massive hands "Hehe, good job kid" he chuckles causing me to groan, before I look around and see the proud smile of Kanan and Hera who order me to sit down for a debrief on the mission.

The conversation was short, barely long enough for the flight back to Yavin, arriving and touching down I tell them that I was going to bed and would brief everyone in the morning. Trying to act inconspicuous I try to hide my fast walk but it probably looked like I was hoping, I turn the corner walk to her door and plug in the digits to give me entry to the room.

walking in i find Leia sitting down on her bed reading her Datapad, hearing the door close she looked up at me with a frown on her face which quickly turned into a large toothy smile. She leaps off of her bed and tackles me, her arms sliding around neck and mine tenderly wrapping round her waist as she brings me into a passionate kiss, we stand still in the same position for a while before I lower my hands and she jumps onto me. I walk over to the bed with my hands firmly griping her ass before I lower her into our bed to continue.

Nick

It's that same kid from the crash I watched him from the other side of the hangar bay as he talked to his crew "I'm gonna hit the sack guys, night" I 'accidently' over hear him say, the others paid no head and entered their ships again, I watched him head to the doors but rather than turning to the living quarters he turns and walks towards the briefing rooms. Curious. I decide that I'm going to follow the liar. Probably just going to talk to a leader in the briefing room, but as I follow him he goes past the briefing room. Strange.

As he walks past he starts picking up speed and looking around more, his getting nervous. But then he stops. Dead centre of the hallway, I quickly halt and stay behind the corner, I hear him breath in deeply to calm himself and continue on his way _he must have heard me_

He walks into the living quarters of the generals and other ranks and stops at one door, Leia's Door. Maybe he was going to talk to her but my idea was shut down when he plugs in some numbers quickly with his left hand while grabbing something in his right, he glances over my way and I duck into a doorway but I pop out just in time to see him holding a lightsaber in his band as he enters. Oh my god. _HIS GOING TO KILL THE LEIA!_ I scream in my head as I shakily grab my comm to talk to a General

"Ah sir" I say into my speaker and immediately General Doodona answers

"what is it" he answers clearly grumpy

"sir I believe someone is going to kill the Princess"

"what" he screams into his comm, "where are you, how do you know this" he quickly updates

"I'm outside her door now I just saw him walk in with a lightsaber" I tell him

"wait for me we will storm the room together" he orders

A few seconds pass by before Doodona, Bail Organa and a few rebels approach my position, I reveal myself and we wait as the rebels prepare the door to breach "thankyou Nick" Mr. Organa says to me smiling with a look of worry "how did you know" he continues.

"I saw someone and he looked suspicious" I told him as I looked down

"who was it" he asks

"ahh it was that guy from the crash I think" immediately his eyes widen I was about to say something when he rushes over to the rest of the team from where we were

"we need to" he says but he is cut off by the sound of the door burst open and the rebels fill the room.

As I enter I see a sight I never thought I would never see. She wasn't being murdered by him, instead both were in bed naked, now sitting up straight and the blanket drawn up over Leia. My heart broke into a million pieces at the sight, there lay the love of my life, the girl I had loved since I was little sleeping with some guy. Although I was distraught it did explain Leia's reaction over his crash and her lack of willing to date me.

I look away and see bail Organa face palmed, I guess that was why he panicked when I described him, he knew of their relationship.

The rest of the room had a variety of facial expressions, some of the guys were smirking, some were surprised and Doodona just looked humiliated.

Taking charge, the kid with Leia starts to order everyone about "everybody out! now! Head to the briefing room, talk to no one I'll be there shortly. Doodona your included. Is this understood!?" he demands

"ahh" they respond still slightly surprised

"is this understood" he yells, immediately the everyone responds with a sharp "yes sir" and depart and vacate the room, as I exit I take one last glance at Leia and see the embarrassment on her face distraught face being comforted by the kid.

It wasn't long before Leia's _lover_ entered the briefing room, maybe 3-5 minutes. However, when he entered it felt like the temperature had dropped a few degrees

"who was the shit stained who ordered the raid" slowly Doodona puts his hand up "Bridger I did, on good grounds that there was a murder about to be taken place in her room" he said slightly scared as Bridger gave him a death stare

"and what grounds were loose" he demanded from the General

"Private Jones here" Doodona said as he pointed at me "claimed her saw a man entering her room with a weapon in his hands"

"and you didn't think to call" he yelled back

"and you" he said staring at me. Although we were the same height he was extremely intimidating even in his half thrown on clothes "why would you think I was going to kill her"

I gulp and answer him "well you looked suspicious and thought I should follow you and saw you enter"

"and what gives you! A fucking private the right to stalk a General" he demands

I didn't mean to correct him but it sort of just came out "Sir, I ah I'm a Corporal" I stutter out

"well Congrat-u-Fucking-Lations, Corporal you just got a demotion! He said in an extremely angered voice

"yes sir" I mumble out still unable to comprehend he was a general. And with that a very tensioned silence took over.

"now" Bridger said breaking the silence "here's what's going to happen. You're all going to forget about this incident, you will not talk to anyone about the incident. You will not tell anyone about mine and the Princesses relationship, you will not discuss our relationship or this incident with anyone in or out of this room, it was a secret to protect the Royal Alderaanion throne and but discussing the details of it or the incident will be dealt with as treason against the throne. Do I make myself clear" he demands?

"Yes sir" we all answer

"because make this crystal fucking clear, you are endangering her with this knowledge, and I will not hesitate to end all of your lives if need be to keep the secret… now get out of my sight" he demanded as he pointed at the door. Everyone proceeded to depart extremely quickly and without a word we separated and went our different ways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry about the lengthy Delay, I've been extremely busy with school (my practice Engineering Exam is over 300 pages and i 3 tests for Nursing coming up this week (well tomorrow)) as well as writers block, this chapter is a two parter and the next chapter will be published within the next few days (hopefully). again i'm sorry but life has been to stressful for me to write**

 **Regards,**

 **Pretaxfrog4**

"Come on Lei grab the information" I yell at Leia as we wait anxiously for the chip to download the files

"shut up you. It's going as fast as it can" she whisper shouts back at me with a typical scowl on her face. "oookkkk annddddd… Done! She whispers with excitement as she haistly rips out the chips and puts it in her hip pocket "lets go" she continues

We rush out of the small room and try to creep down the hallways. It was going well until we got halfway and the siren started to play "Karablast" I yell as I grab Leia's hand and rush forward. we turn the corner and we're greeted by about half a dozen stormtroopers, immediately Leia unslings he pistol and starts to fire, with her attentioned focused to the front she didn't notice the ones appearing behind us, I ignite my lightsaber and start to deflect their blaster bolts back at them as we press our backs together, keeping a tight formation.

High, Low, Right, Another right and left.I keep alternating my swings and most return back to or another owner.

it was like our mind were connected and we somehow seemed to know that we needed to switch sides, raising my blade Leia twirls underneath me and we face the opposite side to which we were once at, I immediately start deflecting bolts but this time I start to move forward towards them, while she followed me with her back turned still firing. A few moments later all on her were disbatched and she faced me and starts firing.

Suddenly a few more Bucket heads arrive from around the corner and start firing, I move infront of her and we followed Rex's training, I deflect the blaster fire while she throws the grenades

"down" she orders me and I take a knee while she throws the detornator over me, it lands and explodes as I get to my feet again, with the enemies dead we continue on.

At some point we had picked up more hostiles and they had followed while firing, luckily their terrible aim had prevented from hitting us, arriving at the hangar bay we see the ghost hovering 20 metres in the air unable to get any closer, I look over at her and she nods, I grab her hand and we spin, after two rotation we let go and I use the force to propel her flying through the air and straight into the ghost, I follow suit a few moments later by bending my knees and force jumping onto the ramp, I enter with Zeb who had ceased firing and the ramp closes behind us.

"good job kids" greets a happy Zeb, I look over and see Leia beaming her toothy smile at me, giving her a quick wink the three of us attempt to head to the common room to relax but the ships starts to jolt.

Arriving at the cockpit the door opens just in time for us to see us be dragged from space into the belly of a star destroyer. From the width and room of the hangar bay most likely and interdictor. We start to panic, not because being captured is bad, well usually, however this time we have the princess on board and if she is spotted… well it would cause problems. Before we could come up with a plan we were already being escorted out of the ship by a large number of stormtroopers, as we exit we could hear the whirl of hyperspace, must of jumped straight after we landed.

Arriving we see the officer in charge of the ship. Lieu- wait. Commander liyst? _Huh must of got a promotion._

"greetings rebels" he said with a happy voice, clearly he was happy that we were captured.

"I see you received a promotion commander" I said with a slight smirk, i never really had anything against the guy, he was just serving the empire because he thought it was the right thing to do to help the galaxy

"ah yes. Well after that Kallus stunt they believed I deserved a promotion" he said with a happy huff. "and I believe that. PRINCESS?" he yelled out suddenly "you're a traitor. Of course you are" he said with a glaring frown. Before I or anyone else could reply he order his men to take us to the detention centre and place us in our cells.

We were placed in at least two, myself and Leia we placed in one cell and the rest were placed somewhere else after us. "well aren't we in a fine mess" Leia whispered beside me. She was clearly upset, and I mean who wouldn't if news of this gets out her and her planet are royally screwed. pun not intended.

"yeah well we will think of a" put I'm cut off by the ship suddenly swaying around, we go lauching towards the roof and back down to the ground and then we are pinned to the wall, the whole ship starts to make a mighty groaning sounds as if it was ripping apart, based on what was occouring the ship was crashing, for whatever reason it was I didn't care, I look over at leia and see the frightened expression on her face, unable to walk up to her and calm her I grab her hand and our fingers interwind with each other.

"I'm scared Ezzy" she cries out

"yeah me to sweetie" I say just in time for the us to slam forward as the massive ship collides with the planet and the world start to fade.

Everything was black, the world was slightly ringing but the clear sound of fire was crackling nearby. I forced my eyes wide open and the world was in flames, the ship was in pieces and from the cell I once was in the light from the fading sun lit up the what was left of the room. Taking in more views I see the love of my life crumbled in the corner, badly bruised, burned and cut. I rush to her side and lightly shake her to wake her up.

"Leia"

"Leia wake up"

"Please…" I whisper to her, I check for a pulse and find one, however weak it may be. I slowly slide my hand behind her head, carefully with my free hand I stroke some free strands of hair out of her face before lifting her up bridal style. Carefully I make my way to through the wreckage of the ship, I have no idea where the rest of the team was and to be frank I didn't care either, Leia was injured and she needed aid. As hard as it was she needed my help now the others could help themselves.

I make it all of about 20 metres before I realise the massive problem, the ship has been split into multiple pieces, and it was 100 metres to the ground, but it doesn't matter all I cared about was her safety. I leap forward and use a small force push to soft to soften the landing.

Moving forward through the rubble of the ship and the tarnished forest of the world I stumble upon a small ground of stormtroopers, the must of heard me because the next moment I now have half a dozen blasters pointed my way, but it doesn't matter all I cared about was her safety. I rach out through the force and close the Trachea of all the men, as I pass through the dying group I hear the gargled desperate cries as the try to reach out for air. As I pass I relieve them of their misery by snapping their necks in one sudden movement, the cries and wheezes was replaced by the crack of their necks and dropping of their bodies.

The jungle was tough to march my way through with Leia in my hands, i was littered with lacerations all over body but I made sure Leia was unscathed, but it doesn't matter al I cared about was her safety. the slow and dreadful push through the vegetation but eventually it clears up in a sudden opening, and in the middle a large temple, old and worn with the vegetation taking over roofing, there was a large door in the centre I moved forward and search it for a way to open it, the small keyboard that would of opened the door was smashed and eroded away, unable to be used. I place Leia down beside me and probe out with the force, I find the locking mechanism and start to unwind it, slowly it starts to turn to the unlocked position and after a few moments the door was free to be opened. I pick up leia and use the force to pull the door up and open just enough for me to enter and the scenery changed.

No longer was this a ancient temple that was degrading it was now a modernish building, old but not as old as the rest of the temple. Dust layered everything as if it had not been in use for years. I move forward and the places brightens up as the door closes behind me _huh, must have been a motion sensor._ Moving forward I navigate my way through the hallway and find myself in a medical facility of some kind. Beds layered the walls, I make my way through the ward, checking the rooms for medical supplies, there was plenty. Making my way to the last room however I discover the jackpot. A small one person bacta Tank.

I rush forward and carefully place Leia on a nearby bed and check out the tank, it was fairly modern. About 20-30 years old. Dusty but in a functioning order. I tap the interface and it jumps to life and starts listing the operator procedure. I move over to Leia and push her bed next to the Tank, reading over the instructions I start to peel off her over clothing until she is left in just her underwear and attach the breathing apparatus, lifting her carefully into the tank I place her in and activate her treatment.

For hours I watched her body float in the tank, my eyes never leaving her, but at the back of my mind there was an itch, a tug. It felt like I had to follow it, but I didn't. I cared to much for leia and refused to leave her side in case something were to happen. But the tug soon started to take over my mind and was driving me crazy so I give in and follow it. The pull drags me into the unknown parts of the temple through the twists and turns and eventually the lighting had stopped the artificial light replaced with natural and under the light of the starts and moon the place was dark, I activate my saber to illuminate the path in front of me. After what felt like hours I arrived at a dead end, but the tug kept on pulling, so I get down on my knees and close my eyes.

Breath in 1,2,3,4 hold

Breath out 1,2,3,4 hold

Breath in 1,2,3,4 hold

Breath out 1,2,3,4 hold

Eventually I fall into a light mediation and after a while I feel the need to open my eyes, I do so and looking around I am in a place not unlike Lothal with Yoda sitting on his branch.

"Master Yoda!" I say excited

"Padawan surprised are you?" he asked in his croaky voice

"what am I doing here?" I ask him and in responses he chuckles before humming

"hmm, on an unclear path you are, summoned you I have, warn you I will"

"master I don't understand" I asked confused by his riddles

"your path unclear it is, falling to the darkness you are, leave this path you must" he riddles, making me more confused as he goes

"how" I ask

"Padawan. Life is precious, even those of your enemies, spare life you must if possible. If able spare all and kill only when necessary." He croaks out, as he lifts his hand and starts to disappear. The world fades to darkness as consciousness is lost from my grip.


	15. Chapter 15

Kanan's POV

"Do you think they're ok?" Hera asks me her worried motherly tone. Her mother hen mode was on and she was running around scared like a headless chook.

"they're fine Hera" I state boldly to her face

"and how are you so sure of that?" she questions me with a deadly scowl,

I take in a deep breath and sigh, "because Hera. I would of felt the bond break if he…" but before I could finish the sentence she had flung herself around me and embarrassed me in a tight and worried hug.

"please don't finish it" she said, before burying her head into the crook of my neck, I would stay there until she finished she needs comfort in her time of need

Ezra's POV

"Concentrate Padawan, concentrate on happy thoughts. Picture her healed you must" said the voice of the invisible creature.

I continued to hover and cup my hands over her separate wound, using his words of wisdom I concreate on all the thoughts of us being together, the first time we kissed, the first time we met at Yavin, our first Hug and holocall. I use the emotions from the memories to flow through my body and into hers. Fixing her broken bones and scars, any damage that the bacta couldn't reverse.

It has been five days since I discovered the temple and she was yet to wake up. The bacta had worked for the most part but it was old and not as useful as it would have been in it's prime. Many of the more serious wounds did not heal and that forced me to do it with the force instead. Each session was tiring, in total It had taken three sessions and three days to completely heal her, today being the third and last one.

Completely drained I collapse beside her and let the darkness overcome me.

Kanan's POV

Deep in meditation a voice starts to manifest itself. "Go Back", the voice was old and croaky but easily distinguishable.

"Master Yoda" I question into the force.

"follow. Go back you must. Find him you will, temple he is at. Not the same he left, born anew he is"

"Where, where is the temple?" I question again but I receive no answer "Master Yoda" I question but he was gone. As quickly as his voice had arrived it had disappeared again. Deciding that there was no time to wait I get up and exit my room.

The door to the cockpit slide open and Hera's chair swirled around, her checks glazed from the wetness and the area around her eyes were discoloured and slightly swollen from rubbing, "Hera. We need to go back" I say, resting my hands on her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze of reassurance

"Kanan, it's been six days, and it would be another two back, as much as I hate to say it his not" but I cut her off before she could finish

"Master Yoda told me where he is" I say. Immediately her face changes from sadness, to shock, to happiness to confused.

"how" stated simply

"he spoke to me through the force" I say, taking notice of how she was rapidly changing our course and replotting to where we had just come from. With a smile on my face I sit down and she orders the others to come to the bridge.

Leia's POV

Heavily I opened my eyes up and look around, I was in some sort of medical facility. However it looked to be long abandoned, the room was old and dusty but one thing stood out, in the middle of the long stretch of bed sat one Ezra Bridger in meditation. "Ezra" I question out to him, not expecting a response but hoping for one none the less. Immediately his eyes pop open and he rushes to my side.

"Leia you're awake" he said practically jumping in joy and quickly but carefully giving me a hug beforing pecking me on the lips

"How long was I asleep for" I question him anxious for an answer. His reaction showed that it was probably a while

"seven days" he said, his tone slightly wavering as he spoke, I prop myself up and wrap my hands around him and pull him into a kiss.

Pulling out I look at him in the eyes "I'm sorry" I tell him and he shrugs it off.

"not your fault" he says but there was something different about him. I look him over and realise he was no longer in his original clothing, he was where some kind of tan robes, and to be honest it suited him well, made him look like. Well. A Jedi.

Taking note of his face, he has a cuts and the remnants of bruises littered across his face, based off this his body was probably the same. I look down and see that I'm completely unharmed, not a single bump, bruise or cut. "Ezraaa" I say, "what happened" I continue on after taking a short break

"the ship crashed and I took you here" he says

"ok, but why am I fine and you, well look at you" I say scowling him

Immediately he raises his hands in surrender causing me to smile "well this a Jedi temple and an old master taught me new powers, so I used the force to heal your wounds"

"really?" I say astonished, the force was always confusing and mystical but this was something else. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised he can lift things with his mind.

But then it hits me like a rock, the tiredness, the desperate need to rest my eyes and before I know it I'm out like a rock.

Ezra's POV

"Padawan. Many challenges you have faced, the dark side surrounds you like a old friend welcoming you it does. Unclear where you path may lead, but for now follow the path of the light you do. Kneel please." He says with a happy huff.

I kneel as instructed slightly confused as to why he has asked me to.

"your path tough it has been, many hardships you have faced and many you will continue to."

Standing up on the log I have so often seen him sit on he ignites his saber and rests it on my left shoulder.

"Padawan, by the right of the council, by the will of the force" the blade moves up and over my head and rests slightly above my right shoulder.

"dub thee I do. Jedi knight" he says pulling his saber away and resting it out to the side "rise you may." With shock on my face I slowly raise to my feet

"master what does this mean" I question the old strange question, in return he chuckles slightly

"no longer a Padawan you are. Jedi Knight now you are." He says with a small and delighted smile.

"now you leave, friends of yours, waiting they are." And with that he disappeared, replaced with a now purple glowing crystal floating in the air in front of me, I pocket the odd kyber crystal and leave.

Walking down the familiar hallway I turn into the medical ward expecting to see the lone figure of Leia but was surprised to see the three figures of Zeb, Kanan and Hera gathered around talking to an awake Leia, she looked over and beamed a massive smile "EZRA!" she cries out causing the rest to look over at me

Hera proceeded to bolt straight up to me and embrace me in a deathly tight hug somehow lifting me into the air "ah Hera Air!" I shriek out and she immediately dropped me.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she demands "we were all worried, we got here found the princess and she had no idea where you were!"

I throw my hands up in surrender "sorry, sorry but I have good knows." I say with a large grin on my face

"and that is?"

"I'm no longer Kanan's Padawan" I say as my smile turns to a full-on grin

"does that mean" Kanan asks as a smile creeps at the edge of his mouth

"yep" stating simply. In response he walks up and pulls me into a hug, after a few minutes he lets go with a massive smile

"congratulations, I'm so proud of you" he says walking back slightly to let the others in

"I'm confused what does this mean?" Leia asks

"it means he is the same rank as me… A Jedi Knight" he states slapping me on the back a few times with a chuckle. Leia just beams her smile back as a response

After a few hours showing Kanan around the temple we decide to leave, we don't want to turn this into another Yavin, walking back to the Med ward I find Leia passed out asleep, the others get up and head to the ship. I pick up the sleeping princess bridal style and make my way to the ship parked outside, as we move she snuggles in closer resting her head on my chest and we climb the ramp.

The door to my rooms opens and I lay my sleeping princess down on my bed and kiss her forehead and head off to join the others, but as I exit the room Hera drags me into her and Kanan's "I knew it" she almost yelled in joy

"knew what?" I say trying to play dumb, she was probably watching

"you and the princess" she sequels causing me to fling my hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Hera" I whisper yell at her looking at the door hoping nobody heard "do you have to be so loud" I continue on.

Allowing her to remove her hand she decides to respond "well?" she raises her eyebrow while crossing her arms "why didn't you tell anyone"

Realising she won't drop it I respond in dropping my shoulders "because senator Organa told us not to tell anyone… now that you know our secret you can't tell anyone, not even Kanan or Sabine. I hate to lie to them but it's for Leia's safety…"

She looks at me for a few moments deciding her answer. "I Understand, I won't tell anyone" she says placing her hand on my shoulder and giving me a faint smile.

With that we walk to the cockpit to greet everybody else


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys,**

 **So I was just updating my update schedule, if you haven't noticed I have started updating more and that's because I just finished my Nursing course, Yay me!**

 **Regards,**

 **Pretaxfrog4**

I now had two crystals. Two crystals meant two lightsabers, one purple and one green. But for now I had to concentrate, just like I did for the first two hilts I had to focus on the construction and allowing all the parts to flow together. It was a straight forward hilt, little details and almost identical to the green, except this time the grips were carved from white marble trimmed with gold, in a vine like pattern while the rest of the hilt was black. Simple, elegant, deadly.

Many would disagree on the design, in the past Jedi would say that the design was too greedy, and that the luxuries of the goods was not the way of the Jedi, who should own little and all should be plain.

But the past was the past and now it was time to display my piece to my former master Kanan.

"Hey can everyone meet me in the common room" I say into my comm, without a reply I leave to meet them there. Walking in I see everyone already in, Sabine (who had recently come back for a few days), Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Rex and Kallus.

"what is it kid" Zeb speaks up from his seat at the table.

"well, I thought you might be interested in seeing my new lightsaber." I say giving him a quick smirk while pulling out the hilt and offering it to Kanan to inspect.

"don't you already have one… or two. Does the Dark Saber still belong to you?" he states and questions me

"well Zeb, I do technically own the blade… but I don't use it, and besides don't they always say two is better than one?" I tease him

Before he could answer Kanan cuts him off "interesting design, not really a hilt you would see with a Jedi but interesting none the less"

"what do you mean 'not really a Jedi hilt' Kanan?" Hera asks but I speak up for him

"what he means is traditionally Jedi hilts should be plain, the very basics and nothing else as they should not be interested in looks but rather use"

"ignite it" Kanan says handing the hilt back to me, I do so and let the purple blade spark up and illuminate the room. Everybody's mouth drops in awe, the unique blade colour was so extremely rare that only one other user was known to have one, and many did not know of his blade colour.

"wow" Kanan speaks up for everybody "Ezra… do you know how rare this colour is?"

"yes Kanan, master Windu was the only other person to have one"

"mmm Indeed. This is somewhat troubling, he was known to be quite an aggressive user and I would assume that is why his blade was purple, it represented his aggressive style, he even created a form but I can't quite remember what it was called it was form 8 something" he said stroking his chin lightly deep in concentration.

"Form 8 Vapad, I know Master Yoda trained me in it briefly" I tell and he smiles as a result.

"of course he did" he chuckles

"Kanan I hope you don't mind but I would like to head outside and complete some… personal training" I say giving a weak smile, with the excitement still lingering he lets me leave with a quick nod with a small smile on his face. Heading outside I find a quite place on the base to train in solitude.

Kanan's POV

Looking around everyone started to depart however as I head to my room a small hand grabs me by the shoulder, I spin around and I'm greeted by the face of Sabine. "Hey Kanan, can we talk?"

"sure. What it's about?" I tell her and she looks around nervously

"in private" she says slightly moaning the end. We enter the room and she sighs.

"Kanan I'm worried about Ezra"

"ok what's wrong? Although he was in a bad shape he's recovered fairly well" I eye her off, crossing my hands "is it because you have feelings for him?" I continue

"WHAT NO!" she yells "ok yes… maybe. No. it's not about that, did he ever tell you what happened on Mandalore?" she presses on

I shrug, it's not like he didn't say anything it was just vague "vaguely. He didn't go into much depth"

"and that's what I'm worried about. He hasn't told you about the incident" she says eyeing the ground.

Wait what incident, was he hurt was there an inquisitor? "what happened" I say sternly

She takes in a deep breath "he, he gave up his title as Manda'lore" she states shaking a slightly

"ok that's not that bad, he never really wanted it from what he told me?" even though I said it I knew that it wasn't all.

"he gave it up after… after he practically slaughtered three quarters of an opposing clan… he was angry. Angry at me, and he used it against them. And he killed them all, at the end he collapsed to his knees, threw up and then ran" she pauses and grabs something from behind her back.

Pulling it out she reveals the Dark saber, "but not before he gave up his title by giving this to Bo Katan"

"I see" I state stroking my chin "well that's not good"

"what can we do Kanan" she states tears bordering her eyes

Pulling her into a comforting hug I whisper into her Ear "Don't worry he'll be fine, his got you after all" pulling her out and giving her a smile, but her face doesn't give me the reassurance I wanted.

"Kanan, he. He doesn't like me like that" she stuttered into my shoulder

"how do you know, his had a crush on you for years" I say trying to give her a smile

"because I told him how I felt… and he said he loved me. But as a sister" she bawled out, as my shoulder feels the dampness of her tears

"hey, hey" I try to reassure her "it's alright he will come around to his senses eventually. Remember he felt for you for years, I doubt that will just go away"

"but what if he doesn't" she said looking up, tear marks clearly visible on her cheeks and redness around her eyes

"well then you're just going to have to move on, but hey. Show why he liked you, show off your qualities, flirt with him, just make him remember why he liked you so much" I say ending it with a soft kiss on her forehead.

Ezra POV

Creeping out from the shadows I see the colourful Mandalorian approach. I wasn't sure if we were still on bad terms or not, it had been a while since either of us had spoken to each other. I left on bad terms and she had to remain and fight.

"hey" she whispers with a forced smile

I was in the middle of training, tired and slightly grumpy but I forced a smile "hey yourself"

"could you stop for a moment, I would like to. Ah talk." She says with a slight stutter. Put my sabers away I walk over grabbing a towel along the way to wipe away the sweat. "thanks" she smiles, putting her hand behind her back "last time we spoke we didn't well."

"leave on good terms" I say raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms

"yeah… well I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted, It was stupid. I rejected you for so long and you moved on. I get that and I need to move on" she says quietly, slightly mumbling the last part and looking down at the ground. I felt bad, but it wasn't really my fault, was it?

"hey" I say lifting her chin up "I love you, I still do. But it has developed into a sisterly love. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the way it is. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'm always going to be there for you." I say giving her a slight smile. She moves her hands around me and pulls me into a hug

Slightly crying she musters up the confidence to speak "I know".

After a while she lets go and looks around nerviously. "I know you don't want to be the leader by Bo Katan won't accept the Dark saber"

I sigh "Sabine"

"look Ezra I know but she thought of a way to do it" she says with a neutral face "you can be the shadow leader, you would lead our people but Bo Katan would be the public figure, basically she controls the people and you control her"

"I don't know Sabine" I say looking away nervously

"Please Ezra if not for my people do it for me" she says in a begging tone, putting on her best attempt at puppy eyes. I sigh heavily and look at her

"fine… I'll do it" I say, with that she smiles and grabs my hand, she places the hilt in my hands and closes my hand with her fingers. With that she backs away and walks away

"great" I exhale "another saber to add to my collection" I say leaving the training room to head to my bunk to think.

 **A/N**

 **Having a mind blank at the moment, suggestions would be much appreciated although they may not happen.**

 **I have seen multiple comments asking for Ezra to be a grey Jedi. If you are wondering if this will happen I will leave you with a clue: The answer is in the writing.**

 **Additionally, this note is addressed to a select few. I am happy to take on constructive criticism. With this being said, I will not take insults to the story, by this I mean commenting on the actual story line such as "this is retarded, Ezra should be with Sabine", this is a fictional story I what I believe would be a good story line hence the 'Fan' part of FanFiction. If you want Ezra and Sabine go to my other stories such as 'Sabines Secret' but do not send insults.**

 **Lastly, if you believe the story is to vulgar realise that this will not change and there are other stories that do not have this language, I would like to point out the definition of a curse word is "an offensive word", which means that any word that you find offensive could be deemed cursive. Where I come from shit, fuck, crap and other such words are not deemed offensive, however I will not include C*nt or N*gger.**

 **Regards**

 **Pretaxfrog4**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sorry for the lack of an update. But my life has been extremely stressful as of late and this has led to my lack of will to write. Recently I've had 8 exams since I last updated, 4 were the mocks and 4 were the exams required to graduate. The exams aren't the main part however, on December while I was on holiday my friend passed away while being operated on for his heart condition, because I was in America I had no way to fly home to the funeral and this left me depressed, one month ago another friend passed midway through my exams and I was extremely distraught. He was like a brother to me. The amount of stress and depression has had an extremely significant effect on my body; my hands/ lower arms have had uncontrollable spaz's and I've been spitting up blood. These plus multiple other factors such as having a dog and cat die have led to my absence.**

 **I hope you understand how shit of a year it's been for me and why I've been non-existent**

 **Sorry for the shit quality of the chapters**

 **Regards,**

 **Chapter posted prior**

Leia's POV

The base on Dantooine was busy and filled with people busily running around completing their various tasks, in the planning room with me was Han, Luke, Chewie and a few other high-ranking officers, we were planning an attack on some of Thrawn's patrols in the Outer Rim. The planning was going well until it was interrupted by one of the New Republics Soldiers came bolting through the door

"ma'am" he said while trying to take in a breath

"what did I say about no intruders" I yell harshly at him "this meeting is top secret"

"I know ma'am" he takes a second to catch his breath "there's an unknown ship approaching, it has imperial markings"

"what!" I scream and we start making a rush for the Hangar bay. As we make our way I ask questions "how many ships?"

"just one" he replies

"how many life forms?"

"unknown ma'am. It hasn't responded to our transmissions either"

We finally make it outside, just in time to see the imperial ship land. It was a T14 Shuttle, standard for transport. As we make it to the group of rebels that had taken up positions in front of the ramp and had their blasters raised the ramp comes down.

A hooded man makes his way down the ramp with his hands in the air but before he gets half way he I order him to stop, he does so. "take off your hood" I Demand the from the cloaked figure, he does so only to reveal a mask **(similar to one of Darth Ravan)** without waiting for permission he starts to unclip the mask and he lets it drop to the floor in front of him, he has Tan Skin, short cropped and combed Dark blue hair and electric blue eyes to compliment, as well as a variety of scars on his face with one going down his right eye and two across his left check similar to that of "Ezra…" I whisper.

"Huh?" I hear Luke question me but I didn't respond.

Instead, without a care for who was around me I rush forward and crash into his chest immediately wrapping my arms around him in a vice like grip, scared that if let him go I might lose him again. Immediately his arms wrap around my waist and we hold each other in a desperate embrace of missing each other for so long. "I missed you so much" he whispers into my ear

"I thought you died" I whisper in response, burrowing my head deeper into his muscular chest.

Luke's POV

I watched helplessly as Leia charged forward and tackled the unknown man into a deathly tight hug in which he immediately returns. _Must be an old friend._ I look down at the confused troopers most of which had their blasters lowered "put them away" quickly ordering them to holster their Blasters, but what happened next probably shattered Han's heart

The man lifted his hand up and gently lifted her head up by her chin, caressed her cheek and their lips crashed into one another's, both meeting half way in a long and passionate kiss.

I looked over and my assumption was correct, I stared at Han's distraught face, he was in utter turmoil, the love of his life kissing another man without so much as a hesitation. Without so much as a thought he hastily walked forward to the pair and ripped the two apart.

"Han! What are you doing" yelled an angered Leia who immediately grip the man in a less tight but still firm side hug

Suddenly he lifted his hands up to swing at the still unknown man but he suddenly froze, I could only see the back of him so I rushed forward, as I closen I saw the black? Blade of a lightsaber only millimetres away from his throat

"wow" I mumble as I approached slowly and carefully, I had never seen a blade of that colour or design before. Suddenly the man quickly pulls the blade away from Han and holds it between my eyes, I throw my hands up "I surrender" I yell, voice going high and breaking. For whatever reason, he thought this was hilarious and barked out a loud laugh, followed by the quite giggle from Leia

"Ezra Down!" she commands

"Aww but Lei I was just having fun" he said with a slight smirk as he deactivates his saber and attaches it back on his belt on his left hip

"whew" I sigh out as I drop my hands back to my side "Hi I'm Luke" I say extending my right hand out in front of me. He glares at me before looking over at Leia and she gives him a small nod with a smile

"Hey. Names Ezra. Ezra Bridger" he says grabbing my hand and giving it a firm shake. Wait Ezra? "Ezra as in Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger?" I question him. In return, I receive a small laugh

"the very same… well Master Bridger now" he says simply

Leia looks up him with a quizzical look "how did you become a master?"

"that is a long story. One I'm sure I have time to tell but not here on the tarmac. Is there a place we can talk?

Leia quickly pops up and gives him a peck on the lips and starts pulling him along "we can go to my room" as the two wanders off she calls back at me and Han "you two coming?" I look at Han who immediately looks away and storms off to the Falcon to sulk, shrugging I run and catch up to the. Couple?

In the room, the two are sitting down with Leia desperately clinging to him, yet to let go since he revealed himself.

"so… what happened" I questioned him, he looks around and down at Leia and sighs heavily

"I'll be brief… I fought Vader but I lost…."

"Yeah, I saw him put his saber through your chest…" Leia mumbles

"yeah, that hurt… a lot" he chuckled "he didn't kill me though, he took me to Mustafar, where he tried to convert me… After two years and no rescue I gave up… I lasted that entire time because I thought the rebellion might come and rescue me. But they didn't… so I gave into Vader's Demands and accepted the Dark side in order for me to escape… don't ask it wasn't pretty. After another six months, I had gained enough of his trust and managed to steal a ship and escape…" he exhaled heavily and lowered his head and rested his chin on Leia's Head. "I plugged in Yavin, however on the way there my ship came across an anomaly and I was flung out of hyperspace and I crashed onto some swamp planet. Turns out that was were master Yoda was, he trained me in different forms and eventually he promoted me to master, with that he told me it was time to leave and so I did, made it to Yavin… similar response to here of almost killing me. When I told them who I was I was told to come here and well, that leads us to now"

In response Leia just hugs his arm tighter and snuggles in closer to him.

"why did you come back. You said that you believed that they stopped looking, that you had given up on them. Why return?" I question him

"Leia" he says simply

"me?" she questions him moving her head away and looking up at him

"I didn't care about anything else. Even if you don't still feel the same way I had to at least see you one more time"

In response, she pulls away and crashes her lips onto him, holding it there for 10 seconds before pulling away "does that answer it" she says with a slight smirk.

"Very much so" he said with an equally love filled smile

Suddenly she brightens up and jumps up pulling Ezra to the door with her, I quickly give chase before I hear her yell at me as she storms off "were going to see his old crew" and with that I turned in the opposite direction and left her room to go to the Falcon to find Han. This whole situation confuses me, he has been away for so long and yet it's like he never left, she was so quick to give up Han for Him, I feel the light within him but also the dark, as if creeping on the outside ready to strike… but is that his fault, or was it the empire's and the years of torture he endured. Whatever the reason I need to find Han and at least try comfort him.

Hera's POV

Zeb, Sabine, Chopper and I were sitting in the common room of the ghost, Sabine painting, Zeb and Chopper playing some game and from the sounds of it Zeb was losing, while I sat there with a datapad in my hand reading the recent battle reports. Times like these were rare, ever since Ezra was killed by Vader all those years ago and Kanan a few months after him it had never been the same, I focused on the Rebellion a lot more, Sabine returned to Mandalore to for a while before returning to us a year ago, Zeb Drank more and went on more missions and Chopper played less pranks, we were all trying to deal with the loss of our two beloved Jedi in our own separate ways, it was nice though… to be together again and have a few precious moments as a crew again.

The door unexpectantly opened up and Leia barged on in, her hand interlocked with a cloaked figure. "Leia what can we do. Another mission?" I ask disappointed that our time had to end

"no actually. I've got someone I want you to meet someone. He's an old friend" she said signalling to the man to move forward and reveal himself. As soon as he removed his cloak I chocked back a sob and tackled my son into a hug.

"Ezra… how are you alive" I say clinging to him.

Sabine moves forward and taps my shoulder to tell me to let go, I do so and she grabs him in another hug, Zeb just marches over claps his massive hands over his shoulder

"let me sit down and I'll tell you everything" he says as he moves or the couch

Smiling like no tomorrow I go to the Kitchen and brew up some Hot chocolate for everyone

Looking around the others have fallen asleep in their seats, Sabine curled up on her side on the couch next to Ezra who has the princess draped over him like a blanket and Zeb asleep on the chair he had pulled up, I grab the blankets and I throw it over them and then go to my room more gleeful then I had been in years


	18. Chapter 18

Leia's POV

"it's funny how much you remind me of him sometimes" I say with a giggle without really thinking. Not only was it a strange thing to say but it was a strange thing to say in a strange place… the middle of a battlefield.

"what" he laughed out while deflecting blaster bolts "of who' he added on

"I… Ah… I didn't mean to say that" I quickly say letting out a few bolts to cover up my mistake

"So who do I remind you of" he says glancing my way with a slight smirk plastered on his face

"oh no one in particular" trying to sound as casual as possible while in the middle of a firefight

"come on, I know that's a lie..." he says with a fake frown "come on Lei tell me" that last part caught me though.

That nickname…

"Lei"

nobody had called me that since he was murdered. And the fact he so casually said it without a care for who he was talking to me irked me greatly

"DO! NOT! CALL ME! THAT!" I say extremely pissed at his pet name for me "EVER!"

I end with a scream.

Although we were in the middle of a battle he immediately backed away in fear, I must have looked intimidating because the stormtroopers firing at us seemed to back away in fear

"sorry" he squeals in panic

"I'm sorry, but that name just brings out memories" I say in a depressed tone as we board the ship and Han flies us away

"memories of who? A friend?" he enquires

With a weak smile I holster my blaster "no… Family" I say leaving the room and heading to my bed to think.

He must of believed it was my father or mother because he instantly dropped the topic and let me go without hesitation

The base is apparently and old one, that was abandoned in the past when it was first discovered. They call it Atollon, it's a strange world with large rock trees, giant spider crabs and a strange connection to the force that is neither light or dark.

Walking around the base I see Leia sitting down on a crate looking off onto this distance in a sad contemplation. Walking up to her she doesn't move, doesn't even acknowledge my presence. Assuming she has no grudge about me sitting down I pull up a create and sit down next to her. A few minutes pass by before she talks "what do you want Luke" she said in a quiet and almost upset tone. I had known her for a few years, we'd helped each other saved each other countless times, sure I had seen her upset but never like this. She wasn't crying or anything, just distant, torn, emotional as if she is thinking of the past. Her planet maybe? Han? The alliance? Unsure of how to comfort her I ask her my own question in hopes that maybe she might forget, even if it is only temporary what she is concerned about

"Leia, I've been wanting to ask for a while but why does barely anyone react to my force powers"

"they do Luke, you're a hero to them" she said looking up at me, although she hadn't cried her eyes where red from rubbing and her eyes had a glossy finish

"no Leia. They treat me like a hero cause I blew up the death star not because I'm a Jedi or have the force. Why? most people out of the alliance stare at amazement when they find out… but not here." She looks up longingly and stares for a while in contemplation over how to answer

"that's because you're not the first Jedi in the alliance." What! I scream in my mind, I'm not the first. There are others? More? Where are they? Why hasn't she or anyone told me about them… they could or could've helped me.

"why has no one told me? where are they I've got to" but she cuts me off looking down unable to maintain eye contact.

"they're dead Luke"

oh "oh… if you don't mind me asking who were they?" she looks up with a newly found smile, albeit a small and weak one

"three Jedi… but they're gone now." Uncomfortable silence takes over and her attempt of a smile drops, I want to press on but she clearly doesn't want to talk about it, apparently no one does because literally NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM!

It seemed like forever but she looked out into the distance almost like she can see a distant memory she gives a small laugh before returning to her fragile smile "you kinda remind me of him"

"who" I say now staring at her face who is not returning the look, just staring off at that distant memory in happiness.

"the younger one of the three he was a Padawan to one of the Jedi, people often called him the spark of the rebellion because of the message he sent out to the galaxy. he was the same age as us…" she stops for a while but I don't want to press her "he was smart… cunning… and a great Jedi. But he was also funny" she snickers a little clearly remembering one of his jokes "and caring, he understood everyone and always looked after his friends" she pulled he knees up to her chin still with a smile on her face and looped her arms around them. "we were close friends, but we never really got to see each other much, we were always off dong different things, me on my senatorial missions… him on his. Missions…" she sighed and her smile dropped to a closed and sad frown "but then Vader happened" she clearly didn't want to delve too much into this topic but I had had it.

"how did he die" I push on

"He was protecting us as we all evacuated from an old base, Vader came, and he fended him off as we all fled… he told us to wait five minutes before leaving. but he never came. Eventually we had to leave, we did a short fly by and that's when I saw him… he was on his knees as Vader plunged his saber through his chest" she mumbled out

I Knew my father had done some horrible things, but this takes the cake, not this one action. But how much he has caused Leia. Killings her close friend, blowing up her planet, freezing Han and torture just to name a few.

I just hope her future isn't too horrible. That Han can keep her safe. That I can keep her safe and that the Alliance succeeds and forms the new republic.


End file.
